Total Pokemon Mixed Batch
by tmhall02
Summary: Donphan and Golem host a reality series and the contestants are half legendary cast and half the regular pokemon cast.
1. The First Impression

**(AN): This is a new series. It's called Total Pokemon Mixed Batch where regular pokemon and legendaries are competing for 10,000,000 pokedollars. All the characters will be unique even the villains. I was originally going to post this on late May but I decided to do it a bit early. So enjoy.**

**-000-**

A camera showed Golem and Donphan who was about to speak on camera.

"Is this on?" asked Donphan, tapping on the camera lens.

"Yes." said the cameraman.

"Hey guys. Welcome to Total Pokemon Mixed Batch. It's about pokemons spending weeks at summer camp competing for a billion pokedollars. They have to stay in cabins, eat at the mess hall and all the other good stuff." said Donphan.

"Also we have a twist, half of the legendaries will be competing just to make the show more interesting." said Golem.

"So let's meet the competitors shall we?" said Donphan with a smirk.

Then the first boat pulled onto the dock carrying three contestants.

The first one was a Larvitar. He seemed very neutral about the island.

The second one was a Sandile. He was wearing sunglasses, a beret and carrying bongos.

The third one was a Tropius. He seemed very excited about the island and he was eating a banana.

"Hello daddy-o." Sandile greeted.

"Dude. The 50's are over." said Larvitar.

"We were so hip during our time. But now this isn't 1950's anymore, dig?" Sandile winked at Larvitar.

"That's what I just said." Larvitar facepalmed.

"Do you like bananas? I like to drink banana shaped glass with banana smoothies." asked Tropius.

"Uh sure."

"I like bananas. I can go forever saying B-A-N-A-N-A-N-A-N-A. It makes me go bananas!"

"You're bananas." said Larvitar.

Tropius didn't know it wasn't a compliment. "Thanks."

Then another boat arrived carrying three contestants.

The first one was a Liepard. She was strutting herself on the dock, while staring herself into her mirror.

The second one was a Ampharos. She was wearing a wig with curly long white hair.

The third one was a Mankey. He was jittery and started to do backflips very rapidly.

"HiguysI'mMankeyandIlovecoffee! It'sthebestdrinkeverandIcan'tstopdrinkingit!" Mankey screamed in excitement.

"Calm down. What did you just say again?" said Larvitar.

"Sorry. I just drank too much coffee. I was about to say hi everyone."

"Oh hi Mankey."

"Do you like bananas?" asked Tropius.

"Not unless they put it on coffee." said Mankey.

"Uh guys? You forgot about me." said Liepard, trying to get everyone's attention.

"Oh hello there you beautiful lady." Sandile greeted.

"Hello there. I'm the beautiful attractive wonderful Liepard. None of you aren't pretty and popular as me. So don't be jealous and keep your eyes on me instead of your ugly selves." She says in her nasally voice.

"You think I'm ugly? Take a look at my hair bitch! It's prettier than you." said Ampharos.

"Is that a wig?" asked Larvitar, pointing to Ampharos' wig.

"Yes. It's a wig. Do you like it?" said Ampharos, twiddling with her hair.

"Ugh. No. Look at you. You're not even worth on the pretty scale. You look like a dumb bottle blonde. Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Liepard laughs obnoxiously in her nasally voice.

"We already met for a few seconds and now I'm starting to get annoyed."

"It's just like high school all over again." Larvitar groaned.

Then another boat arrived. Most of them were females. It was a Mienshao, Skarmory and a Petilil.

"Hey guys. I'm Ariados. Nice to meet you."

"Ahhhhh! A bug. Ewww! I hate bugs. They're ugly." Liepard shrieked.

"I'm used to that. Want some bug juice and pudding?" asked Ariados as she eats her pudding and drinking bug juice.

"No." Liepard replied in disgust.

"Ok. Your loss."

"Am I in the right place?" asked Petilil.

"Yes you are."

"This place doesn't look like on the brochure. Did they lie to me or did I get the wrong brochure?"

"I can't believe you were this stupid." Golem snickered.

"I'm not dumb! I just didn't know."

"Whatever."

"Hello guys I'm Mienshao and I'm ready to fight." said Mienshao doing a fighting pose.

"You really look pretty but your moustache ruins it. So you're not as pretty as me but you're getting close." said Liepard.

Mienshao was confused. "What?"

"Ignore her." said Ampharos.

Later another boat arrived, carrying three contestants.

The first one was a Glalie. He feels confident and smug.

The second one was a Shuppet. She looked like that she hasn't slept in days.

The third one was a Fennekin. She was wearing a pendant necklace.

The fourth one was a Dragonite. He seemed very excited about the island.

"I'm ready to win the million. So you losers better give up right now." said Galie.

"Yeah right." Donphan laughed.

"Hi. I'm Shuppet." She yawned.

"Shuppet? Why so sleepy?"

"I get real drowsy in the morning." Shuppet replied as she rubbed her half-closed eyes.

"Drink some coffee. It'll give you more energy!"

"No thanks. I have sleeping pills."

"Hey sexy lady I-." said Galie, trying to flirt with Liepard before he was interrupted.

"Oh dear god. More uglies! Look at you. You look like a deranged hockey player. I'll never go out with an ugly person like you! Ha ha ha ha ha!"

Glaie stepped backwards away from Liepard.

Then Fennekin stares at Larvitar.

"Uhhh. Why are you staring at me?" asked Larvitar.

"Because I'm looking at your aura. It has an interesting color to it. You may be bland on the outside but you're interesting on the inside."

"What?" asked Larvitar.

"You clearly don't know me that I'm psychic. I know everything is going to happen around here. There's going to be three more contestants."

Without any proof or evidence, Larvitar doesn't believe her.

"Oh really? You're just guessing. By the way. You're not a psychic type until you evolve."

"You don't know that my cynical little friend. I'm never wrong."

Liepard is getting impatient. "Is that all the contestants or what?"

"Nope. We have more." said Golem.

"Didn't we tell you? The rest of the contestants will be legendaries." said Donphan.

"Why?" asked Larvitar curiously.

"To make it more interesting. This is called Total Pokemon Mixed Batch. Half of regular pokemon and half of the legendaries." said Donphan.

"Ugh. Some of the legendaries are ugly." said Liepard.

Then another boat arrived at the dock. A batch of legendaries have finally arrived.

The first one was a Latias and a Latios.

The second one was a Keldeo.

The third one was a Cresselia.

The last one was a Darkrai.

"Hello I'm Latios and this is my twin sister Latias." said Latios.

"Hello everyone. This is going to be an interesting competition. You don't see legendaries as competitors quite often. Most of them are grumpy asshole hosts and it's getting old as stale bread. It's time for a change don't you think? I don't know why everyone is complaining about this island. It's an interesting experiment. You might change your mind sometime in the future. Everyone should be happy as a Aipom and friendly as a Pikachu. We can actually be friends." said Latias.

"Are you saying that this is going to suck? Because it is." said Larvitar.

"I don't mean it in a cuckoo meatball way my little friend. I meant that this competition is a great fresh change."

"Latias is supposed to be a crazy over-thinker but she doesn't know what the hell she's talking about." said Donphan.

"That's because she's speaking in word salad." Golem added.

"Hey guys watch me do a hair flip." said Ampharos doing her hair flip.

"Hmmmmm. Fascinating. Your hair flip reminds of a vine whip and all that Mudkips. You do have the most beautiful Rapunzel hair but don't let it to your pretty little head. Your hair will get shaved off if you're a mean old jellybean who talks about hair 24/7. If you know what I mean." said Latias.

"I'm not a mean person. I'm kinda vain when it comes to my hair and besides I'm wearing a wig. Sorry if I bothered you." said Ampharos.

"That's alright. Try not to go overboard alright?" said Latias.

Ampharos smiled. "Ok."

"Sorry if my sister bothered you." said Latios.

"No problem. I think you're all nice people except that you're a little kooky."

"Me too. Everyone is kooky in this island." said Mankey jumping up and down.

"All of you are ugly except for Keldeo and Darkrai who looks definitely decent." said Liepard.

"Go look at yourself in a mirror. You look like a slutty leopard." said Latios.

"I will scratch your face off if you called me that again."

"Looks like we have to deal with a vain girl all summer." Latios groaned.

"Don't worry. We'll survive." said Latias.

"I hope so." said Latios.

"Wow. Look at the guys. So far they're so hot and sexy. Darkrai is working that cloak. Sandile is so sexy with his sunglasses and Tropius is so attractive with his banana beard." said Keldeo.

"What do you mean?" asked Larvitar.

"Well I'm gay. I'm looking for guys. By the way, you look very hot especially your final evolution."

"Sorry but I'm straight."

"That's alright. I'll find my prince someday."

"Hey Darkrai. What's up?" Dragonite greeted.

Darkrai didn't speak. He just waved.

"You must be shy."

"He's not shy. He just don't want to speak right now." Donphan explained.

"I can't believe we have a legendary that literally gives you nightmares. I bet he's evil." said Petilil.

"You shouldn't judge other pokemon on the spot like this." said Latios.

"Oopsies." said Petilil.

"Guys, I'm not evil. I'm just very dark and mysterious that's all."

"According to your aura. It's black and evil." said Fennekin.

Darkrai sighed in frustration.

Cresselia is giggling and spun around the dock for no reason.

"What's up with Cresselia?" asked Dragonite.

"She's a daydreamer. Sometimes she gets lost in reality." Donphan explained.

"Best tea party ever!" said Cresselia, daydreaming.

Darkrai tried to wake Cresselia up. "Cresselia? Are you still there?"

"Huh? Where am I?" asked Cresselia.

"We're in the island." Darkrai replied.

"Oh. Sorry about that. Sometimes I could get easily distracted." Cresselia blushed.

Then another boat arrived carrying four contestants.

The first one was a Celebi. She was wearing a frilly light green mini skirt and a white flower on her head.

The second one was a Jirachi. She was very excited to be here.

The third one was a Victini. He was skateboarding all the way to the dock.

The last one was a Meloetta who was singing into her microphone.

"Great. Now we have a bunch of kindergarteners." Liepard muttered.

"Ooooooooh I'm finally here. Music makes us better when I sing." Meloetta sang.

"Do you always sing?" asked Larvitar.

"Yeah. I love singing." said Meloetta.

"This is not world tour." said Dragonite.

"I know that. I just want to be a successful pop singer."

"I want to be a movie star." said Jirachi.

"I want to sing in a musical." Meloetta added.

"I can star in a musical."

"We make a perfect duo."

"This is going to be loads of fun. When I finally made it to the show, it just hit me like lightening. I'm going to be a star." said Jirachi, as she had stars in her eyes.

"Are you going to be part of the sky?" asked Petilil.

"No. I meant celebrity star."

"Oh."

"I hope this island is going to be radical. I can practice my skateboard." said Victini.

Celebi sprinkles fairy dust at Donphan.

"Hey!" Donphan exclaimed.

"Sorry, I didn't mean it." said Celebi.

"What's with the fairy dust?"

"Because I want to be re-typed as a fairy. Look at me. I got wings and I got the whole fairy look." said Celebi.

"Well too bad!" said Donphan.

"Shut it or I'll kill you with my fairy wind."

"Sorry Celebi. You have a 20% chance of being retconned as a fairy type. Also you will lose the grass type if it happens." said Fennekin.

"Sorry. I got carried away. I'm just a big fan of fairies and everyone says that I look like one."

"It's alright. Your aura is green and energetic."

Then three more contestants arrived. Mewtwo and Mew was riding on a boat. Lugia flew all the way to the dock.

"Whazzup guys? I just flew all the way to the dock. It feels so exciting when I fly like a bird instead of riding on a boat." said Lugia.

"You seem energetic." said Mew.

"I feel so excited! I can't wait for the fun stuff that we're going to do this summer."

"I know right? Do you want coffee?" asked Mankey.

"No thanks."

"Ok."

"Hello there." Mewtwo greeted.

"Hello Mewtwo. Nice to meet you. I'm-" said Fennekin.

"I know who you are. It's really obvious. Nice to meet you Fennekin." said Mewtwo.

"Are you a wiccan aura whisper too?" asked Fennekin.

"Kind of." Mewtwo replied.

"I'm a aura whisperer. You're here is because you want to prove that you're more than just a badass. By the way, your purple aura is a little bit confident today."

"Yes it's true but in reality you're just a self-proclaimed wiccan."

"All this aura whisperer stuff is a bunch of Zubat guano." said Latias.

"Word salad much?" asked Mew.

"It's a habit and all that Zubats."

"Don't be cynical. I will forced to use witchcraft on you."

Later the last boat arrived. It was a Yveltal and Xerenas. They were smiling in a different way. Xerenas has a peaceful smile and Yveltal has a evil grin for some reason.

"Hey guys. It's such a beautiful day outside with lots fresh air and good weather. Just the way I wanted. Nature is a wonderful thing isn't it?" said Xerenas.

"I hope there's destruction." said Yveltal.

"You're creepy." said Mew.

"Don't be afraid of me. I'm not going to bite you. It's not like I'm responsible for broken limbs or injuries because I have anger issues."

Everyone went wide eyed except for Darkrai.

"Yveltal can be a bit chaotic so it's not a good idea to get him angry." said Golem.

"Oh god. You're an abomination. You have veins all over you and what's with your third hand? It's supposed to be a tail or something? Also Xerenas is almost ugly as you and has weird occult ugly blue eyes and has horrible leg posture."

Yveltal doesn't like being insulted so he started to grab Liepard.

"Listen you little bitch. DON'T insult Xerenas! NEVER comment on my arms! Don't EVER call me an abomination! I can break your paw in half." Yveltal threatened.

"Ha you're just an abomination looking legendary. You're not tougher than me."

Yveltal then breaks Liepard's paw causing her to scream in pain.

"That hurts."

"Serves you right! I can't wait to break your neck in half and dislocate your bones if you mess with me again." Yveltal grin evilly with glee.

"Ok ok ok. Fine. Just get the hell away from me you freak."

"Alright. Gimme five." Lugia quickly swiped her hand away before Yveltal could give her a high five.

"Ha ha ha. You're too slow."

"Ok I seen enough. Now that everyone's here. Let's go to the confessionals to reveal something off your chest." said Donphan.

**-000-**

**"I think everyone is kinda interesting so far." said Mew.**

**-000-**

**"Now it's time for my first impression. I hope I don't screw it up." said Mewtwo.**

**-000-**

**"I hope I make friends." said Dragonite.**

**-000-**

**"I'm really bummed that we're not going all around the world and sing in order to avoid getting eliminated. I hope there's a singing contest." said Meloetta.**

**-000-**

"**I'm tired of everyone thinking that I'm evil without actually getting to know me. It's really stupid." said Darkrai.**

**-000-**

**Cresselia was busy daydreaming. "Rainbows, clouds, unicorns and Darkrai."**

**-000-**

**"I hope the challenges are dangerous. I feel the blood rushing into my veins. I don't care if I get injured. It's worth it." said Yveltal.**

**-000-**

**"I hope everyone is really nice and we don't have a conflict at least for a week." said Xerenas.**

**-000-**

"**I'm tired of being dumb. Everyone is making fun of me because of this. I want to be smart but I'm not good at it because I'm a ditz. Being a ditz and dumb are two different things I think." said Petilil.**

**-000-**

"**This island is going to be a blast. We're going to have a fun time." said Lugia.**

**-000-**

**"I hope I do something RADICAL!" Victini shouted.**

**-000-**

**"This is hard to find my true love because most of the guys are straight. I might be lucky if some of the guys are bisexual. I'll never find true love but I can still flirt with the guys just for fun." said Keledo.**

**-000-**

"**The truth is I'm a billion years old. I'm a teenager mentally. The spirits gave me immortality and witchcraft since I was born." said Fennekin.**

**-000-**

"**What everyone else didn't know that I pretended to be a boring average guy the whole time. The truth is that I'm a TPI nerd fanboy. I'm not stalkerish or annoying as the others. I don't want anyone to know about this is because everyone will find me a threat and will call me a nerd." said Larvitar.**

**-000-**

Okay now that you confessed something on national TV, let's do the teams. Mew, Darkrai, Mewtwo, Meloetta, Xerneas, Yveltal, Lugia, Mienshao, Ariados, Victini, Cresselia, Fennekin, Petilil. You're on team A. If you're on team A stand over there to the left." said Donphan.

The team A stood there to the left.

"Shuppet, Jirachi, Galie, Latias, Latios, Mankey, Keldeo, Sandile, Dragonite, Tropius, Ampharos, Celebi, Larvitar and Liepard. You're on team B. If you're on team B stand over there to the right." said Golem.

The team B stood there to the right.

"Aren't you going to chose the teams?" asked Larvitar.

"Nope. We decided that you should name your own team. After one person from each team wins the challenge you get to name your team."

The contestants cheered.

"Everyone, let's get into your cottages." said Golem.

The campers followed the hosts to their cottages. It was brown and white all over. As they get inside, the bedroom looks kind of big for a cottage.

"Campers. There are only two cottages so you boys and girls will have to sleep together. Lucky for you. We have six beds. And remember, the challenge is tomorrow so get to know each other." said Donphan.

As the hosts left, the campers went into their cottages. On the inside the cabin is a bit bigger and and it has 6 beds.

**-000-**

"**I'm happy that we don't have to sleep in a cabin. I told you change is a good thing if it makes everyone happy and grateful." said Latias.**

**-000-**

"**The bad news is that I have to share with everyone. Since Liepard is on my team, this is really going downhill and it's going to be chaotic. I need to do something about this." said Latios.**

**-000-**

"**I'm totally psyched. I have to put this on my blog." said Larvitar.**

**-000-**

Meanwhile at team B's cabin.

"What's that? Is that a mirror?" asked Liepard.

"It's just a mirror. it's not that big of a deal." said Galie.

Liepard stares into the mirror. "Hello gorgeous. So you better say that I'm pretty or I'll smash you into bitty little shards."

"I wonder what she sees when she looks in the mirror." said Latias.

"Oh why thank you. I love you." said Liepard, talking to her mirror.

"I think she's in love in with herself. This is going to be a long summer." said Latios.

"You're definitely right about that. She does have a lot pride." Larvitar agreed.

**-000- **

"**I'm stuck with a bunch of uglies. The only ones that are decent looking is Larvitar and Keldeo. Speaking of which. I'm going to use them as my ally to get them to do as I say because I'm always right, a good leader and have a great personality. I'm no one's second place because I'm a first place prize. Do I care about anyone else? Nope. They all suck. Ha ha ha ha ha ha!" said Liepard, laughing evilly.**

**-000-**

**"Liepard thinks she's going to be the baddie? Ha! She's dumb as a crayon box and she's a self-loving bitch. Yuck! I could do so much better. By the way. I hate dumb people, stereotypes and villain cliches because they're a waste of space and they're annoying. They're disposal as a Luvdisc and I don't like it. I can get rid of anyone what I want. I'll show everyone that who's better." said Galie, with an evil smug on his face.**

**-000-**

"**Oh Arceus help us all." said Latios.**

**-000-**

Meanwhile at team A's cottage, Meloetta was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Meloetta? She was right there a second ago." asked Dragonite.

"She's singing outside." said Victini.

Everyone looked out the window and saw Meloetta singing, causing a Stantler, a Chatot, a Butterfree, and a Bunnelby to appear.

Meloetta is seen outside singing causing Butterfrees, a Stantler, a Chatot and a Bunnelby to appear.

"Let's show the world with our singing." said Meloetta.

Meloetta and her animal friends started singing.

"Every word I try to speak, it speaks out in a lyrical melody. My singing is like the musical flu." Meloetta sang.

"Keep it down Meloetta!" Mew shouted.

"Sorry."

**-000-**

"**I have a feeling that Meloetta will be a gimmick." said Mewtwo.**

**-000-**

"Good night guys." said Tropius.

"Good night." Everyone replied back as they turn off the lights.

To be continued….

**That's all the characters. What do you think of them and the chapter so far? Put in the comments or PM me. Will the legendaries prove to be threats? Will there be drama and other crazy stuff? Will the characters get developed? Find out in the next chapter of Total...Pokemon...Mixed...Batch! **

**Funfact: The reason why I made Total Pokemon Mixed Batch because I wanted to do something creative to the TPI series. Half of the regular pokemon cast and half of the legendary cast. Keldeo was originally going to be a MLP fan but it was scrapped because I have no interest in MLP so I decided to make him different by making him a flirty homosexual character. Larvitar was originally going to be a normal mild guy who don't trust anyone but it was too boring so I decided to make him a closet TPI fan to make him an interesting character. Also Fennekin, Darkrai, Cresselia, Tropius and Dragonite was added at the last minute.**


	2. To Dodge a Pokeball

**(AN): The next chapter is going to be long. Here's the stereotypes that are listed down below.**

1. Mienshao (Female): The Elegant Fighter

2. Tropius (Male): The Banana Lover

3. Liepard (Female): The Vain

4. Sandile (Male): The Levelheaded Beatnik

5. Ariados (Female): The Alter Ego

6. Galie (Male): The Jock

7. Petilil (Female): The Not So Dumb

8. Dragonite (Male): The Sweet and Sour

9. Ampharos (Female): The Hair Obsessed

10. Larvitar (Male): The Secretive TPI Fanboy

11. Shuppet (Female): The Mysterious

12. Fennekin (Female): The Fiery Wiccan

13. Mankey (Male): The Coffee Lover

14. Jirachi (Female): The Rising Star

15. Latios (Male): The Helpful Guy

16. Latias (Female): The Over-Thinker

17. Mewtwo (Male): The Badass Psychic

18. Celebi (Female): The Fairy Wannabe

19. Yveltal (Male): The Destructive

20. Xerenas (Female): The Peacekeeper

21. Victini (Male): The Radical

22. Meloetta (Female): The Fun-Loving Singer

23. Keldeo (Male): The Gay Flirt

24. Lugia (Female): The Plucky Gal

25. Darkrai (Male): The Misunderstood

26. Cresselia (Female): The Daydreamer

**-000-**

While team A falls asleep, team B is still awake and has the lights on. Sandile, Celebi, Shuppet and Jirachi were the only ones who are asleep.

"So who wants the top bunk?" asked Ampharos.

"I do." said Liepard.

Before Liepard could get to it, Ampharos climbed on the ladder and flopped into the bunk bed.

"Hey that's mine so get out of there before I beat you." Liepard threatened.

"So you're threatening me huh? Well I'm so sooorrrry that I wanted the top bunk." said Ampharos sarcastically.

"I always get what I want so get down! Now!"

Ampharos started to throw Liepard's suitcase out of the window causing Liepard to jump out of the window to go get it.

"Bitch. Don't ever do it again."

"I think I will."

"Guys. Learn to get along" said Dragonite.

"Uh dude this is none of your business. So you better stay back." said Liepard.

"It's so his business. You're annoying." said Ampharos.

"I can do whatever I want because I'm fabulous bitch. So deal with it."

"OMG! Leave me alone!"

Ampharos started to throw chairs at Liepard but it hit towards Dragonite instead. It made Dragonite so pissed that he begins to scream in rage.

"Your lucky that it didn't hit me."

"EVERYONE! THAT'S ENOUGH!" said Dragonite trying to break up the fight.

"No one tells me what to do. I'm the victim here and Ampharos started the fight." said Liepard, whining like a little bitch that she is.

"Who cares? Stop fighting! Everyone go to sleep! We have a challenge in the morning!" Dragonite snapped.

"Damn Dragonite you don't have to be that loud." said Latios.

"Would you keep it down? We're trying to sleep!" Keldeo shouted before going back to sleep.

Dragonite was already pissed and annoyed. He started to scream in his pillow.

"Guys chillax. It's the first day and everyone is fighting like a bunch of baby pokemons." said Sandile.

Later in the morning, Meloetta woke up she started to sing.

"La la la la la. I just can't get up to bed. La la la la la la la. I got a song stuck to my head. La dee dee dah. My head is up in the clouds. La la la la la."

"You're in a happy mood." said Victini.

"I always sing whenever I'm happy."

"I didn't know you sing that good. I bet that you write your own songs."

"I do. It's just a hobby."

"Can I hear one of your songs?"

"Sure."

Then Meloetta plays her guitar.

_Once a upon there was a little girl._

_Who lives in her own little world._

_She always wanted to be a singer._

_Also she wants to be famous._

_She went from being ordinary_

_To being extraordinary._

"That's good but it could've been better though."

**-000-**

"**I think this island could be fun even if we're not on world tour." said Meloetta.**

**-000-**

"**Meloetta is a good singer but not bad of a songwriter either." said Victini.**

**-000-**

Meanwhile, Fennekin is seen outside meditating near a tree. She was closing her eyes while praying. She didn't notice that Mew, Xerenas, Mewtwo, and Yveltal were watching her. As Fennekin finished praying, she ends off with a thank you and turned around to her teammates who looked at her suspiciously.

"You saw me. Didn't you?" asked Fennekin, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah. I didn't know that you're religious." asked Mew.

"Yes I am religious. When I was young, me and my parents goes to church every Sunday and they introduce us to Arceus and the other creation trio. We always do rituals and I became interested in wicca ever since. My parents were wiccans as well. Guess I influenced them." said Fennekin.

"Interesting backstory." said Mew.

**-000-**

"**I kinda knew that Fennekin is religious. It's really obvious since most wiccans are religious." said Mewtwo.**

**-000-**

"**Fennekin might be a threat despite being a nice girl who's into the supernatural." said Mew.**

**-000-**

"So? Xerenas and Yveltal? Why are on this competition? And what are your intentions to win the money?" asked Fennekin.

"To donate the money and mother earth because I love nature and serenity." Xerenas replied with a calm tone.

"I love destruction so I really have no idea what to do with the money to be honest." said Yveltal

"You two are definitely polar opposites." said Mew.

"Not completely. I like things that are peaceful. It calms my destructive behavior." said Yveltal.

**-000-**

Team B had trouble sleeping due to Ampharos and Liepard arguing last night.

GOOD MORNING!" Latias shouted.

"What do you want?" asked Shuppet with her half asleep eyes.

"For the challenge you silly jellybean."

Shuppet hid behind the covers. "I'm not interested. I'll wake up when I start to care."

"You can't sit around in bed all day. You have to get active." said Mankey.

"I'll give you a banana smoothie." said Tropius.

"Look guys. I'm not good in the morning."

"You're just cranky because you have insomnia." said Latios.

"Come on. Fresh air will do you good." said Larvitar.

"Ok fine. I'll get out of bed if you just leave me alone!"

**-000-**

"**Sorry if I'm cranky. I'm just not a morning person. That's all." said Shuppet.**

**-000-**

"**I have a feeling that Shuppet may be the first boot if we lose." said Larvitar.**

**-000-**

"I hate this place!" Jirachi demanded as she threw her suitcase onto the wall.

"Jirachi? What's wrong with you?" asked Latias.

"I'm pissed. That's what. We should've gone to a resort! If I don't get my own way, I'm going to scream!" Jirachi flipped the table.

"Stop with the whole diva act." said Celebi.

"Ugh! Can't you believe this? I never get any respect! If I just have my way, this wouldn't happened." Jirachi breaks a vase in frustration.

**-000-**

**"Jirachi is real something alright. Real dramatic." said Celebi.**

**-000-**

**"The diva stuff was all just an act. Pretty good right?" said Jirachi.**

**-000-**

Later at the mess hall the rest of the contestants were having conversations together and eating their breakfast. A few of the opposite team sit together.

"Why is our food moving?" asked Petilil, poking the grub.

"Because Golem's food is crap." Lugia replied.

"I hope this food will make me look more muscular." said Mienshao.

"I can't believe Golem took away my coffee nuts." said Mankey, folding his arms.

"It was probably for your own good. Coffee isn't healthy." said Mienshao.

"I work at a coffee shop!" Mankey exclaimed out of nowhere.

"There's no excuse."

Darkrai took a bite of the grub. "Surprisingly. It's not bad. It tasted like applesauce for some reason."

"Maybe it is supposed to be like applesauce." said Cresselia.

"I thought it was mashed potatoes." said Petilil.

"You can't even tell the difference." said Lugia.

**-000-**

"Keldeo? Why are you gay? Don't you like girls?" asked Sandile.

"Of course I like girls but I'm madly in love with guys. Two years ago, I was quite the chick magnet. All the girls were interested in me like a crazed fangirl. I didn't return any of their feelings because they were creepy. At first I didn't want to be in a relationship until I met a nice guy who was gay. I fell in love when I first laid eyes on him. So we kissed each other on the lips and I liked it for some reason. We only dated about a month or two. So that's why I became gay because I was comfortable around guys than girls. Besides there are a lot of cute guys on the island anyways."

"Wow. I didn't know."

As Glalie was about to sit on the table, he accidentally bump into Shuppet.

"Watch where you're going you idiot!" Shuppet snapped.

Glalie didn't say anything. He stood there stunned, looking at Shuppet for some reason.

"What are you staring at?" asked Shuppet, confused and impatient.

"Oh sorry. It's just that you look really pretty at a first glance. Also I like the hat."

"Thanks?" Shuppet floats away with a confused expression on her face.

"Hello contestants. Happy to see me?" Donphan's voice is heard from the intercom.

"No not really." said Dragonite.

"Well get used to it because we're having a special challenge I planned for you today!" Donphan squealed with glee.

"Oh boy." Latios rolled his eyes.

"Today's challenge you're going to do dodgeball. Pokeball style. So meet me at the gym."

**-000-**

"**I really hate sports." said Ampharos.**

**-000-**

"**I'm not a fan of dodgeball. I'm more of a soccer, baseball, football and hockey kind of guy." said Glalie.**

**-000-**

**Mankey is raising his fist up in the air. "I'm so pumped!" **

**-000-**

The contestants come into the gym to get ready for the challenge. The gym was red and white. It has a red giant pokeball decorated on the floor. The bleachers were red and it has ceiling lights flashing on the gym.

"Okay campers. It's real simple. If you get hit or captured by a ball you're outta here. Not only you use just pokeballs. You can use Ultra ball, Great ball and a Master ball if you're smart enough to use it." Donphan explained.

"What about the team names? And all that Wynauts?" asked Latias.

"Oh yeah. I almost forgot. Team A what would you like to be called?"

"The Striking Zebstrikas." Mienshao suggested.

"Awesome. Team A is now the Striking Zebstrikas."

"I think our team should be called the Loyal Lie-." Liepard was interrupted by Ampharos who has a devious grin on her face.

"Litleos."

"Great! Team B is now the Loyal Litleos."

"I was about to say my name!" Liepard whined.

"Sorry but you can't always get what you want.

"Arrrggghhhh!"

**-000-**

"**The Shady Sandiles sound cooler. Can you dig it?" said Sandile, adjusting his sunglasses.**

**-000-**

**Liepard is seething. "I'm going to kill that dumb sheep."**

**-000-**

"Now that you have your team names, let the games begin." said Donphan.

As Golem blew the whistle, the teams began to glare at each other. They were waiting for one person to go first. Darkrai was the first one to throw the pokeball at Mankey. It angered Mankey so much that he threw the pokeball at Darkrai's gut.

"Darkrai. Your out." said Golem.

"Are you ok?" asked Victini before he gets hit by a pokeball.

"Victini is out."

"No fair I wasn't ready." said Victini.

"Oh it's on." said Mewtwo, throwing a pokeball at Celebi, Jirachi and Tropius.

"Wow. Three people from the Loyal Litleos are out."

"Ohno you don't." Mankey quickly throws the pokeball at Meloetta, Ariados and Cresselia.

"Wow. Three people from the Zebstrikas are out. The competition is getting fierce and I like it." Donphan smiled deviously.

"I need to get some popcorn." Golem suggested.

**-000-**

**Cresselia has a black eye and a ice pack on her head. "It's official. I hate dodge pokeballs."**

**-000-**

"**Banana pokeballs!" said Tropius showing his pokeball decorated with bananas on it.**

**-000-**

Fennekin grinned mischievously as she used her flames on the pokeball so she'll knock her opponents easy with her flaming pokeball. The Loyal Litleos were a bit frightened because of this.

"According to your aura. It's flaming red and you're about to get burned."

Glalie, Shuppet, Latios and Latias get hit by Fennekin's fire pokeball.

"Wow all four of you are out. Sucks to be you." Donphan laughed.

Dragonite throws a Ultra ball at Petilil who was busy staring blankly into space. Petilil trips and catch it by accident.

"Ooooo a Ultra ball. That was good luck."

"Throw it!" Lugia ordered.

"Who am I supposed to throw at?"

"Anyone but your team."

Petilil threw the Ultra ball at Dragonite causing Dragonite to be captured.

"I did it! Yay!"

Then Ampharos used static electricity by rubbing her pokeball against her belly and began to throw at Petilil.

"Petilil is out."

"Did I win?" Petilil asked in a confused tone.

"No you're out." said Lugia before getting captured by a pokeball.

"Lugia is out."

"Hey that wasn't fair! Mankey threw the pokeball before we could!" Xerneas complained.

"You should've dodge faster instead of talking." said Donphan.

"Do it gently. I don't want bruises on my beautiful face." said Liepard.

"That makes an easy win for me."

Yveltal hits Liepard in the face.

"Liepard is out."

"Oh thank god I don't have to participate anymore."

"Pathetic." Dragonite muttered under his breath.

"Guys we're getting creamed like banana pies." said Tropius.

"That's because you're not trying hard enough. You need to find your inner warrior and try to throttle faster before your opponent hits you." said Mankey.

"We're doing the best we could. The Zebstrikas are kinda badass compared to us." said Latios.

"Don't listen to them. We're going to destroy them all!"

"Mankey. You gotta chill. All the coffee is getting to your head." said Sandile.

"I HAVE TO WIN!" Mankey shouted at the sky.

**-000-**

"**I think Mankey is drunk with power." said Latias.**

**-000-**

"**I'll destroy my opponent. I'm just not trying enough." said Mankey.**

**-000-**

As Yveltal tried to throw a great ball, Mankey caught it and threw it back to him, hitting Xerenas by accident. Yveltal was pissed so he threw the Ultra ball at Sandile capturing him. Then Mankey throws a Ultra ball at Yveltal.

"So Sandile, Yveltal and Xerenas are out. Will Mienshao defeat the crazed monkey?" said Donphan.

"I am ready my sensei." said Mienshao bowing.

"You do realize this is not karate class?" asked Donphan.

"I am aware of that."

"Ok then."

Mankey threw the pokeball at Mienshao but Mienshao caught it. She threw it at Mankey but Mankey dodge it. Mankey repeatedly threw pokeballs at Mienshao. Mienshao dodged the attack by doing flips.

"How did you do that?"

"Easy. I been training for many years." said Mienshao.

Mankey and Mienshao were sweating and breathing heavily.

"Your sweating and breathing heavily. Are you alright?" asked Mienshao.

"I'm fine. I'm just tired of this challenge." said Mankey.

"I told you coffee is not good for you. Go with a sports drink."

"I could still beat you." said Mankey.

"Let's see about that." said Mienshao.

Mienshao and Mankey kept dodging and throwing pokeballs. They were sweating and breathing heavily. Mankey failed to dodge one more time and he fainted.

"Ohno Mankey passed out. I guess the Zebstrikas win." Donphan announced.

The Striking Zebstrikas cheered while the Loyal Litleos groaned in disappointment. Mienshao gave Mankey a handshake and smiled at him.

"Congratulations Mankey. You were my worthy opponent. I had fun battling with you. I guess the power comes within by determination."

"You want some coffee?" asked Mankey.

"Sure. I guess it wouldn't hurt."

**-000-**

"**I guess my karate skills can come in handy for something else. I think Mankey is a wonderful guy." said Mienshao.**

**-000-**

"**Mienshao is kinda cute to be honest." said Mankey.**

**-000-**

Later at night, Darkrai is seen reading a creepypasta called "Ben Drowned." from his iphone.

"Whatcha doing?" asked Cresselia as she spied on Darkrai.

"Oh I'm just reading a story."

"Hmmm. That story looks familiar. Is that Ben?" asked Cresselia.

"No. It's Link silly." Darkrai lied.

"Are you into creepypasta?" asked Cresselia.

"No I'm not."

"Oh yes you are. Just what I expected from a nightmare pokemon who likes this stuff." said Ariados.

"It's a guilty pleasure. I swear."

Cresselia doesn't believe it one bit. "Sure it is."

"Alright you caught me. I like creepypasta and conspiracy theories. It's just so interesting and creepy. I hope you don't hate me for liking this stuff."

"Don't worry about it. Everyone has different interest."

"The truth is sometimes I like creepypasta and theories. It's so fascinating and it makes my fangs sink into one of those pages. I could go out for some poison to drink." said Ariados.

"What are you? A poison spider vampire?" asked Cresselia.

"Something like that. I'm normal by day and dangerous at night." said Ariados.

**-000-**

"**I have an alter ego. I was tired of being the normal spider so I decided to change my personality a bit to make me feel exciting and dangerous." said Ariados.**

**-000-**

The Loyal Litleos were discussing about who to vote off.

"I can't believe we lost. Mankey was our last hope to win this challenge." Dragonite complained.

"We need to vote him off. He's a threat." said Glalie.

"And he's hideous. I can't stand to look at his pig nose. It's disgusting." said Liepard.

"So we're voting him off?" said Sandile.

"Sadly yes."

**-000-**

"**My team is like a bunch of bananas. I hate to see them go to waste." said Tropius.**

**-000-**

"**I can't believe we're going to get rid of our best player." said Dragonite. "You know what? I'm not going to vote off Mankey. I'm voting off Shuppet. She's useless and pointless to the team."**

**-000-**

Later at the elimination ceremony, the contestants looked uninterested and disappointed.

"Welcome to the elimination ceremony. You already know what it is. We're going to do the bridge of shame." said Donphan, showing the contestants a bridge.

"Wait? How did you build a long bridge in one day?" asked Latios.

"I had a little help. Anyways it's not important." Donphan explained.

"Better than toilets and cannons anyday." said Shuppet.

"Instead of marshmallows, you get cookies." said Golem.

"I hope they're frosted with little sprinkles in them." said Celebi.

"Nope they're chocolate."

"Chocolate is evil! It's evil!" said Jirachi, acting dramatic.

"The first one gets a cookie goes to Celebi."

Celebi catches a cookie and ate it.

"Jirachi."

"It's evil!" Jirachi faints.

"Latios."

"Latias."

"Sandile."

"Dragonite."

"Tropius."

"Should've been banana cookies." said Tropius.

"Banana cookies is kinda disgusting." said Ampharos.

"Keldeo."

"Ampharos."

"Larvitar."

"Liepard."

"So Shuppet and Mankey. You're in the bottom two. Mankey your a threat and Shuppet your useless. The last person to receive a cookie goes to."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Shuppet. Sorry Mankey. It's time for you to go."

"WAIT!" Mienshao shouted as she quickly ran up to Mankey.

"Mienshao what are you doing?" asked Donphan.

"I wanted to say something before Mankey goes."

"What is it?" Mankey questioned.

"I wanted to say goodbye to you. I wish we could've interacted more."

Then Mienshao gave Mankey a kiss on the cheek causing Mankey to blush.

"Wow what a showmance. I'm liking this but too bad Mankey is eliminated so it's time for him to go." said Donphan.

"Goodbye everyone. I had fun time and a girl kissed me!" said Mankey, doing flips.

**-000-**

"**I'm glad Shuppet isn't going home. I wanted to ask her about something. But I can't tell you just yet." said Glalie as he winked at the camera.**

**-000-**

"**Bye bye you hideous pig monkey." Liepard smiled evilly.**

**-000-**

"**I'm going to miss Mankey. He was more than just a worthy opponent." said Mienshao.**

**-000-**

**Too bad Mankey is gone. At least he got kissed by a girl. Well that's end of the chapter. Will Ampharos and Liepard stop being so vain? Why Glalie doesn't want Shuppet to leave? Will more characters get developed? Find out in the next chapter of Total...Pokemon...Mixed….Batch.**

**Fun Fact: Mankey was originally not going to be in a relationship but I changed my mind at the last second.**

**Mankey is seen jumping up and down rapidly. "Please read and review with coffee nuts on top!" **


	3. Truth or Phobia?

**AN: It took me long to make this chapter so enjoy. This plot includes the deepest darkest secrets and fears that it might effect on the campers.**

**-000-**

Glaie and Shuppet are seen talking to each other.

"Shuppet, I'm glad that you're not leaving."

"Why?"

"Because I want you to be my partner in crime."

"You want me to be your minion? No way!"

"No not like that. I meant my lady villain in crime."

"I don't know about this. I don't trust you."

"Come on babe."

"Go to hell you ****!" Shuppet shouted as she used Will-o-Wisp on Glalie.

**-000-**

"**Aww. He has a crush on me. Too bad it'll be his downfall by the time I eliminate that prick!" said Shuppet smiling deviously.**

**-000-**

"**I need to get her to trust me and get her to fall in love with me." said Glalie, still sore from the Will-o-Wisp.**

**-000-**

"Okay I'll be your partner if you do a me favor."

"What is it?"

"I want you to go find the idol my darling. I'll go out with you if you do that for me baby." said Shuppet seductively.

"Anything you say for a pretty ghost."

**-000-**

"**As if. Like I'm really going to go out with him. What an idiot. He thinks I like him which I DON'T! I'd be happy to vote him off in a heartbeat." Shuppet tries not to blush but to no avail. **

**-000-**

"**Sorry Shuppet. I'm going to make sure that you don't vote me off. By the way you look pretty when you blush." said Glalie.**

**-000-**

Later there's a lot of screaming, yelling and banging from the cottage.

"What's going on?" asked Shuppet.

"Let's go check." said Glalie.

At the cottage, the Loyal Litleos yelling at each other.

"Move my vanity a little to the left?" asked Liepard.

Ampharos pushed the vainty over the left side of the room.

"Um excuse me? There's barely enough room for everyone before you brought this junkity junk." said Latias.

"This is not junk. This is my vanity." said Liepard.

"Keep it out of our side of the room." said Latios.

"What's this?" asked Liepard as she examined all the blonde wigs from the dresser.

"My wigs." said Ampharos.

"You have horrible taste. It goes in the shredder."

"No! Stay away from my wigs you stupid bitch!" Ampharos slapped Liepard.

"You bitchslapped me. You're going to pay."

"Whatever. Now excuse me. I'm going to flip my hair back and forth with my _fabulous wigs_." said Ampharos, flipping her hair.

**-000-**

"**Ugh! Ampharos is so superficial. She only talks about is her hair." said Liepard.**

**-000-**

**Ampharos is seen wearing dreads and whipping it like a vine whip while listening to her ipod.**

**-000-**

"I don't sleep with the window open." said Liepard.

"Sorry but I like the window open." said Glalie.

"But I'm going to feel a draft."

"Get used to it!"

"Don't tell me what to do."

Sandile tries to stop the fight. "Guys. You got learn how to chill."

"What did I say about telling me what to do?"

Then everyone heard a beach soundtrack.

"Hey what's that noise?" asked Shuppet.

"It's my sound soother." said Keldeo.

"I don't like noises so turn it off."

"It's the only way to get me to sleep."

"Use the beach sounds in your head."

"Guys. Calm down. Here Keldeo. Use these earphones so no one would hear them." said Sandile.

"Thanks Sandile." Keldeo smiled.

"Finally. I can sleep." said Shuppet, turning off the lights. Before she can sleep, there's a multicolored lights flashing all over the room.

"What are you doing?"

"Putting on my night light." said Dragonite.

Everyone laughed at Dragonite.

"You sleep with a night light? What a baby!" said Glalie.

Dragonite raised his fist. "Shut up!"

"Aren't you scared of the dark you big baby?"

"I'm not scared of the dark!" said Dragonite.

"Hey leave him alone. It's our only first day." said Sandile.

"Thank you."

"Try to turn it off. It's distracting." said Shuppet.

"Fine." Dragonite turns his night light off.

**-000-**

"**I'm not afraid of the dark. I'm really not. I hope Darkrai doesn't give me any nightmares tonight though." said Dragonite with a frightened look on his face.**

**-000-**

Later the next day, everyone is at the mess hall. They were disgusted by Golem's mystery pokemeat. They tasted it but they spit it out afterwards.

"Look at Dragonite. Sitting alone. What a loser fatass that he is. No wonder he doesn't have any friends. Losers aren't cool. They're pathetic freaks of nature like the rest of you." said Liepard.

"I just don't want to sit next to you dimwits." said Dragonite.

"Whatevs. You're not invited to the cool table."

"Does it look like I care?" asked Dragonite.

"Maybe you should wear a bag on your head or better yet lose that weight. Ha ha ha ha ha!"

Glalie rolled his eyes. "Oh god."

**-000-**

"**Ugh she's irritating. Isn't already bad enough that she just like these bitches at my school? I wish I can strangle her but I can't because I have no arms. I guess Sheer Cold will kill her." Glalie smiled deviously.**

**-000-**

"What are you doing?" asked Ampharos.

"Sitting on this table." said Dragonite.

"No your not. This is the cool table. Your not cool. You're just ugly." said Liepard.

"I don't care. I'm sitting at this table."

"Get out!"

"Nope. Make me!"

Liepard clawed Dragonite's face.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr." Dragonite growled.

**-000-**

"**Ugh. I need to teach my team a lesson they'll never forget." said Dragonite, punching a hole on the wall.**

**-000-**

"Hey Dragonite! Sit with us and let's have a pancake party while we drink maple syrup." Latias shouted from a distance.

Dragonite smiled at her and decided to sit next to her.

"Howdy doo, hey old chum and what's up big guy?"

"Everything is a mess. There are too many meanies on this team."

"All of us felt the same way." said Sandile.

"Should we do something and catch them in our Ultra pokeball?" asked Latias.

"How about no? If we do that. We'll get eliminated." said Larvitar.

Everyone laughs at Larvitar.

"At least you are the only ones that are truly friendly in this stinking team." said Dragonite.

"Don't worry. We're here for you man." said Latios.

"Thanks."

**-000-**

"**I'm lucky to have friends like them." said Dragonite.**

**-000-**

"Man that was fun. Let's do something even more exciting." said Victini.

"Let's sing and dance on the tables." said Meloetta.

Meloetta started to leap gracefully from table to table.

"Hey! I'm eating here!" Ampharos raised her fist.

"Wheeee!"

"How did you leap that high to each table?" asked Cresselia.

"I do a little bit of dancing."

"Ooo let me do it." Petilil tried to jump off the table but she couldn't reach to the table and fell into the floor.

"Damn it. I didn't reach hard enough."

"What's in this stuff?" asked Mew, poking it's sloppy looking meat.

"Pokemeat, live Caterpies, onions and ketchup." Mewtwo explained.

Everyone groaned in disgust.

"That's just messed up." said Xerenas.

"I almost gagged." said Yveltal.

"Let's have a little eating contest. The first person to eat this without throwing up wins." Victini suggested.

The Striking Zebstrikas quickly ate the meat. Some of them swallowed the Caterpies it whole and they became really sick.

"Ugh! I can't eat any more." said Meleotta.

"They taste like crap." said Mew.

"Just like-." Mewtwo was cut off by an angry Golem.

"Don't say anything mean about my cooking." said Golem.

"This is the last time we're going to eat bugs." Darkrai gagged.

"Hey guys. Listen to this." Yveltal let out a long burp.

"That was deep." said Petilil.

"No it wasn't. Check this out." Lugia burped in return.

"Oh yeah. I can do better." Cresselia also burped.

"Hee hee. My team is so funny." Petilil giggled.

"Burping is not all that funny." said Ariados.

"Sorry. I can't help it."

**-000-**

"**So far my team is a lot more fun. The Litleos might have a losing streak in the future because you already know why." said Mew.**

**-000-**

**Lugia just burped the alphabet.**

**-000-**

**Petilil is giggling senselessly.**

**-000-**

Then Donphan speaks in the intercom.

"Campers. Come to the outdoor auditorium."

**-000-**

Later the outdoor auditorium the campers are sitting in their seats. Golem gave them all different colored buzzers.

"Today's challenge we're going to reveal all your secrets and embarrassing moments."

"Why?" asked Latios.

"So you'll get to know each other a little more."

"Wait? How are you going to do that?" asked Larvitar.

"It's easy. We invented a machine. It automatically knows all of your deepest darkest secrets. All you have to do is reveal your secret by answering the most embarrassing question and press the buzzer."

Petilil pressed her buzzer many times."Ooo. My buzzer is green. I like green."

**-000-**

"**I can't wait to learn about everyone's secrets. Then I can use them to get everyone to vote each other off. This is going to be pure gold." said Glalie.**

**-000-**

"**Oh dear god. We got to reveal our secrets on national TV. It's going to be humiliating." said Shuppet.**

**-000-**

"Alright. The first question. Who got held back in kindergarten?" asked Donphan.

Everyone was shocked to hear the news.

"Why would anyone fail kindergarten? It's the easiest class ever." said Latios.

Everyone turn around and stared at Petilil.

"Don't look at me. I didn't fail kindergarten." said Petilil.

"If it wasn't you then who did?" asked Meloetta.

Everyone looked at each other suspiciously.

"Ooo times up. Tell us who flunked kindergarten old great machine."

The machine says 'Liepard' with a black text on the middle of a purple background. Everyone gasped as they read it.

"Liepard? You failed kindergarten?"

"Sadly yes." Liepard answered.

"Why did you fail kindergarten? Is it because your a crier?" asked Dragonite, teasing Liepard.

"A what?"

"Crier. Someone who cries a lot."

"That is the most ridiculous thing I ever heard and all that female Mr. Mimes." said Latias.

"Well actually I did cry from time to time but that's not the reason why I failed you idiot."

"So did you fail naptime?" Dragonite laughed along with the others.

"No. I was having a lot of issues with learning. I've been hiding this since elementary school."

Celebi and Ampharos were wide eyed. "Oh my god."

"Shut up."

**-000-**

"**I think I'm liking this challenge. It's fun to see her humiliated. " said Dragonite.**

**-000-**

"**Glad you like it." Donphan smiled smugly. "But too bad you'll be the one who's humiliated by the time I reveal your secret." **

**-000-**

"**I don't deserve to be humiliated. I just don't." said Liepard.**

**-000-**

"The next question is. Who used to have a crush on a Bidoof?"

"You're kidding right?" Liepard sneered.

"Nope."

"Someone should go kill themselves for dating that ugly piece of ****!" said Liepard.

Keldeo pushed the buzzer.

"I did." said Keledo. "He was an amazing cook and an excellent swimmer. Looks didn't matter to me back then."

"Who's very poor? His or her parents have financial crisis and wants to win the money to make their parents happy."

Everyone was giving each other sympathetic looks. Shuppet pushed the buzzer.

"Shuppet? Are you poor?" asked Glalie.

"Yes I'm poor. My parents are going through terrible financial crisis. That's why I need a million dollars." said Shuppet.

Glalie gave Shuppet a sympathetic look. "Oh."

**-000-**

"**Ugh. I can't believe this. I can't wait to win a million dollars to make my parents happy." said Shuppet.**

**-000-**

"**Poor? I'm surprised she hasn't been out on the streets because that's where she belongs for being an ugly floating bedsheet ghost. Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Liepard laughed evilly. **

**-000-**

"**Um bitch. Slowpoke has better IQ than you. At least he didn't fail kindergarten." said Dragonite.**

**-000-**

"Next question. Who went on a killing spree and committed arson? Then got locked up in a mental asylum for almost a whole month?" asked Donphan.

Yveltal was not happy that Donphan knows his criminal record.

"Your an arsonist? Damn Yveltal. You're a psychopath." said Mew.

"I was having a bad day. I would never hurt anybody. I just can't control my anger."

Celebi became scared of Yveltal and hid behind Ampharos.

**-000-**

"**Yveltal is really messed up." said Celebi.**

**-000-**

"**Great. Now everyone knows. I promise to control my anger. It's not going to be easy." said Yveltal.**

**-000-**

"Who has terrible bladder infection?"

Everyone was disgusted in response.

Lugia pressed the buzzer.

"Let's just say that I had a freak accident. Serves me right for drinking so many amounts of water."

Donphan was grossed out. "Okay I think that's enough of that information."

"Who sleeps with a night light because they're afraid of the dark?"

The Loyal Litleos laughed at Dragonite causing Dragonite to angrily punch the buzzer.

"Who sleepwalks and talks in their sleep every once in a while?"

Cresselia punched the buzzer.

"Who is bisexual?"

Everyone gasped as they heard this. No one even bothered to press the buzzer.

"Okay times up. Who's bisexual?"

The machine read 'Celebi' with a green text and a mint colored background.

"Celebi? Your bi?" asked Jirachi.

"Yeah."

"Do you prefer guys or girls?" asked Keldeo.

"Most of the time I prefer guys but sometimes I prefer girls." Celebi replied.

"Who is a complete nerd and loves TPI?"

Larvitar had to press the buzzer so his team will win.

"Your a nerd? Everyone laugh with me." Liepard sneered. "Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!"

Everyone didn't laugh. They were just stared at Liepard.

"There's nothing to laugh about." said Latias.

"Ugh whatever."

"Who wore a bad haircut during picture day?"

Ampharos blushed in embarrassment and pressed the buzzer.

"It's obvious." said Larvitar.

"How bad is that haircut?"

The machine shows a picture of Ampharos folding her arms with a disappointed look on her face. Her terrible wig resembles a Justin Bieber haircut. Everyone laughed at her causing Ampharos scream in rage.

Liepard snickered. "This is awful. You look like a boy."

"Shut up."

"Who tossed their cookies on the football field when Koffing accidentally farted in their face?"

Glalie pressed the buzzer.

"That Koffing should've watch where he farts. He could've stink up the entire field."

Shuppet snickered. "Oh god that's hilarious."

"It is not."

"It is so. Admit it."

"Well. I guess it's kinda funny."

"That's what I thought."

Glalie saw Shuppet blushing at him.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Oh nothing." Glalie smiled mischievously.

"The next question. Who got punched in the gut so hard by a sumo wrestler and vomited all over the floor causing the sumo wrestler to slip and fall."

Mienshao pressed the buzzer.

"That really doesn't make any sense." said Cresselia.

"His punches are very strong. I got to stop eating before I enter in a tournament." said Mienshao.

"Who kidnapped one of the members of a boy band and tried to marry them?"

Jirachi pressed the buzzer.

"I was going through a celebrity crush phase. It's over between us. So last year."

"Who wore headgear for an entire year?"

Mew pressed the button.

"It was that dumb dentist. He was really a bad one."

"Who farts in public?"

Victini refuses to press the button.

"Okay times up. Who farts in public?"

The machine showed a orange background with a red text that reads "Victini".

"Is it my fault that I can be a little gassy?" Victini farted.

"Lay off those beans buddy." said Ariados.

"I haven't ate any beans. It just happens."

"Okay. Next question. Who has a tattoo on their ass?"

Ariados blushed in embarrassment and pressed the button.

"Wow you're a rebel. What would your parents think?" said Mew.

"They don't mind. Besides I'm not a rebel. I just like the style." said Ariados.

**-000**

"**Okay. Maybe I am bit of a rebel to be honest." said Ariados.**

**-000-**

"At the mall, who danced in a group of flash mobs?"

Meloetta pressed the buzzer.

"I liked the flash mob. It's really not that bad."

"Next question. At a Christmas party who peed on Delibird's lap and cried when her dress got wet?"

Petilil was afraid to press the button.

"Okay times up. Show us the answer."

The machine shows a light green background and a black text that reads Petilil.

"Thanks for telling my embarrassing secret!"

"Your welcome."

**-000-**

"**What's up with these people and their accidents? I feel sorry for them that it gets revealed on national TV." said Cresselia.**

**-000-**

"Who saw his mother wearing a green mud mask and curlers in the bathroom?"

Sandile pressed the buzzer.

"I had nightmares about my mother ever since."

"Big deal. I wear green mask all the time. I know hate wearing it but it's the only way to make my face and skin beautiful than the rest of those wannabes." said Liepard.

"Why would your mother would be wearing curlers? Is she wearing a wig like Ampharos?" asked Latias.

Sandile shrugged. "I guess"

"Who scratches their armpit with their foot and is extremely flexible?"

Mewtwo pressed the button.

"That's disgusting."

"I'm a bit flexible. Watch."

Mewtwo used his leg to reach his armpit.

"Please stop." said Donphan.

"Who acts like a dog occasionally despite not being one?"

Tropuis pressed the buzzer so many times.

"Okay then. Do you want this green banana?" asked Golem.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!"

"Go fetch it."

Tropius ran quickly to get the green banana. After Tropius ate the green banana, he just passionately licked Golem's face.

"No Tropius. Stop that. Get back to your seat." Golem demanded as Tropius went back to his seat.

**-000-**

"**I have to admit, Tropius is pretty cute when he does this." said Latias.**

**-000-**

"**Gimme a banana!" said Tropius.**

**-000-**

"Who likes to play around in mud?"

Xerenas pressed the buzzer.

"The mud really soothes me so well. I don't mind getting dirty because it's part of nature."

"Who picks their nose and just wipe it on everything?"

Everyone was disgusted.

Darkrai pressed the buzzer.

"That's a sick habit." said Mew.

"He isn't the only one." said Victini.

"Who sucks thier thumbs and fingers?"

"Ohno. Should we press the buzzer?" asked Latios as he whispered to his sister.

"We have to. We want our team to win."

"Okay. Let's press the buzzer together. One...two...three!"

Latias and Latios pressed the buzzer at the same time.

"You pressed the buzzer just in time."

"You sucked your fingers? What a baby. My team is full of babies." said Liepard.

Latias tried to insult Liepard but failed. "Go, go, go suck your toe all the way to Crystal Cove!"

"You suck at insults. Besides I have paws not toes you dimwit."

Latios facepalmed.

"Wanna a banana?" asked Tropius.

"Your funny when you say that. Sure I'll have a banana." said Latias.

"Okay. I think we heard enough secrets for one day. How about we can do phobias instead?" Donphan has an evil smile on his face.

"What why?" asked Dragonite.

"So the viewers will get to know you better and the rest is just for fun." said Donphan.

"We already been humiliated!"

"Too bad. You got to tell everyone your fears so you'll overcome them. You guys have to sit in a big circle. So have fun."

**-000-**

"**Somebody wake me up from this nightmare!" Shuppet banging on the head repeatedly.**

**-000-**

"**I just can't win today. I wish I can kick myself on the head." Dragonite kicks himself in the head.**

**-000-**

"**Tomorrow is a new day and it's gets worse again like Graveler's sturdy." said Latias.**

**-000-**

Then the campers sit in a circle and tell their fears.

"I'm scared of blood. It's just creeps me out." said Xerenas.

"I'm scared of death." said Cresselia.

"Why?" asked Darkrai.

"I really hate to see everyone and myself die."

"I'm scared of being blind." said Ariados.

"Why?" asked Petilil.

"Well. I fell into a prickly rose bush by accident and I was running in the forest blind. I was blind for a week. It was devastating."

"Ok now I'm completely terrified."

"Being blind isn't so bad. Besides I have been blind before." said Yveltal.

"So Darkrai. I bet you aren't afraid of anything aren't you?" said Xerenas.

"Oh I am afraid of something." said Darkrai.

"What are you afraid of?" asked Mew.

"I'm scared of enclosed spaces."

Mew blinked. "Wow. That was surprising."

"So? What are you afraid of?" asked Darkrai.

"I'm afraid of bombs and explosions. They're deadly." said Mewtwo.

"I'm scared of creepypastas." said Mew.

"I'm scared of vomiting." said Yveltal.

"I'm scared of drowning." said Lugia.

"I'm scared of needles." said Meloetta.

"I'm scared of Beedrills." said Fennekin.

"So I do." said Mienshao.

"I'm scared of Zubats. They're creepy." said Petilil.

"Me too. They're annoying." said Victini.

**-000-**

"I'm scared of bad haircuts." said Ampharos.

"I'm scared of the dark." said Dragonite.

"I'm scared of peanut butter sticking to the roof of my mouth." said Tropius.

"I'm scared of uglies, bugs and slime. It"s gross." said Liepard.

"I'm scared of getting electrocuted." said Jirachi.

"I'm scared of crap." said Keldeo, cringing.

"You mean?" asked Latios.

Keldeo nodded. "Yup."

"Ewww!"

"I'm scared of heights." said Shuppet.

"I'm scared of being buried alive." said Glalie.

"I'm scared of porta potties. I hate smelly bathrooms." said Sandile.

"I'm scared of broken glass." said Celebi.

"I'm scared of whirlpools." said Larvitar.

"I'm scared of the coldness. I was frozen because I was locked out outside." said Latios.

"I'm scared of coldness as well." said Latias.

"Okay campers. Now that you reveal your fears. Let's face them."

"This is going to be so much fun." Golem smiled evilly, causing all the campers to be afraid of him.

"Who would like to go next?"

Everyone didn't respond.

"Okay. I'll do the choosing for you. I chose Ariados to face her fear." said Donphan.

"Ohno. What are you going to do to me?" asked Ariados.

"We're going to do a little eye surgery." said Donphan.

Ariados was strapped down on the laser eye surgery ray.

"How long it'll last?"

"72 hours."

"What?"

Then Donphan used the machine to blast Ariados eyes. Ariados vision was completely gone and faded into black.

"Ohno I'm blind! I can't survive for this long!"

Ariados started to rub her eyes. Her purple bug eyes became extremely pale and her black pupils are barely visible.

"If I were a psychic type this would've been easier. What should I do?"

"Adapt your temporary life as a blind person. You might learn something."

**-000-**

"**Being blind is not going to be easy." said Ariados.**

**-000-**

"Ok. Yveltal your next." said Donphan.

"What you want me to do?"

"Shove a finger down your throat."

"What?"

"If you refuse. Your team don't get a point."

Yveltal felt extremely scared and his hands became shaky. He closed his eyes and shove his finger down his throat causing him to puke his guts out.

"Your team gets a point."

Yveltal was grinning and twitching his eye.

**-000-**

Later Jirachi begins to electrocute herself. Her hysterics were uncontrollable. You can't even tell if she's laughing or crying or even both.

"Okay that's enough you little wimp. Your team gets a point. Let's see how Glalie's doing." said Golem.

Glalie was still

"Are you alright?" said Golem.

"Yeah I'm fine just getting a little claustrophobic in here." Glalie answered.

"Don't worry. It's only for an hour."

"Hey Shuppet. I know it's sudden but can we go something if you really want to." said Glalie.

"Uhhhhhhh." Shuppet was struggling to say all the words. "Sure."

"Yes! See you tonight my pretty little ghost."

Shuppet started blushing.

"Hey? Aren't you going to keep me company?"

"Sorry but I'm just going to leave you. See you later you douchebag!" Shuppet cackled.

**-000-**

"**Ha! He fell right into my trap and BAM! He's my puppet because I'll pull the strings. He'll fall into pieces after that 'date' with him. Why am I so good at making him squirm?" said Shuppet in her smug tone before blushing uncontrollably. **

**-000-**

"Yes! I'm finally away from him! There's a 50% chance that he won't survive and I can continue on with the game and I watch him fail!" Shuppet smiles wickedly but her face becomes red.

"Ohno your not! You still got to face your fear of heights."

"Oh god." Shuppet groaned.

Then Golem gave Shuppet a Drifloon.

"Happy landing."

"I HATE THIS!" Shuppet shouted as she floats far away.

"You think your going to outsmart me eh? I'm going to make you eat your words. It's such a shame that you're the only girl for me." said Glalie.

Ok Tropius. It's your turn. Eat this peanut butter." said Golem.

"I rather eat bananas instead." said Tropius.

"Just eat it."

Tropius eats peanut butter straight from the jar.

"Arghh peanut butter stuck in my mouth! I need milk!"

"Sorry dude but you'll just have to wait until 30 minutes are up."

Tropius started gagging.

**-000-**

Mew became wide eyed after reading so many creepypastas.

"Good bye childhood. Darkrai? Try not to give me any nightmares alright?"

"Okay. I promise." said Darkrai.

"Hyper realistic. Are you kidding me?" asked Mew.

"I know right? It's so cliche."

"Anyways your team gets a point. Let's see how Xerenas is doing." said Donphan.

Meanwhile Xerenas and Cresselia is locked in a dark empty room playing virtual reality. They were in a virtual reality blood covered cemetery. Cresselia shakes in fear when she read the tombstone that reads 'Rest in piece Cresselia' in blood and the birthdate was smudged for some reason.

"Don't worry. We can do this." Xerenas reassured, trying not to be too afraid of blood.

Cresselia says to herself. "Be brave. Be brave. Be brave."

Then she heard a shotgun. She felt funny. Cresselia got shot by a mysterious murder from the shadows. She was about to drop dead but and falls off the cliff to her death.

"Congrats. You and Xerenas win two points for your team." said Donphan.

**-000-**

**Cresselia is in her fetal position "I'm sleeping with my stuffed Bunnelby and my star pattern blanket tonight."**

**-000-**

"Let's check on Darkrai." said Donphan.

Darkrai is suffering. He was already going insane and spazzing out in a tiny room.

"I need space! I can't breathe! I need to get out of here!"

"You'll have to wait for at least 30 minutes."

"Oh come on!"

**-000-**

Later Golem put a bucket of manure onto Keldeo's head. Keldeo gets into the cannon and gets launched into a big pile of manure.

"Your team gets a point."

"Can't I take a shower?" asked Keldeo.

Golem nods as he gagged from smelling the manure.

"I'm glad that I couldn't see. I really don't want to see that." said Ariados.

"Oh Liepard. It's your turn."

Liepard climbed the ladder and get on the diving pool. She felt like she was afraid to jump into a pile of Caterpies and slime.

"I hate this." She whined.

"Come on jump you little priss!" Golem shouted.

Liepard jumps off the diving board and right into the pool. She gagged as she accidentally swallowed a Caterpie.

"Your team gets a point." said Donphan.

**-000-**

"**I really hate this challenge." said Liepard.**

**-000-**

"**Peanut butter stuck to my mouth." Tropius shouted.**

**-000-**

Later, Lugia is swimming in the ocean.

"There's some rough waves out there. I should've brought my surfboard."

She gets chased by a shiny Gyarados.

"Ohno. Sharpedos and Gyarados is about to get me!"

Then a shiny Gyarados started to beat up Lugia underwater. Lugia tried to swim far away from them. She started hyperventilating so much that she accidentally choked on seawater and begin to drown.

"SOMEBODY HELP ME!" Lugia was struggling and still drowning for a few minutes and begin to lose unconscious underwater. The shiny Gyarados carried her all the way to the shore and gave her CPR.

"Lugia? Lugia?" said Donphan, trying to wake her up.

Lugia didn't answer. She was trying to wake up. Her vision was a little blurry and felt groggily.

"What happened?" She rubbed her head.

"Your team gets a point."

Lugia regurgitated seawater.

"Okay let's see how our little singer is doing." said Donphan.

Meloetta screamed in terror. She was terrified of the needle's pointy end.

"Don't worry. This won't hurt a bit." said Golem.

"I was afraid of that."

Meloetta closed her eyes and felt a sharp pain to her arm.

**-000-**

"**Those campers are wimps. I need to toughen them up." said Golem.**

**-000-**

Then the Eon duo got out of the freezer and began to shiver and freeze.

"I can't believe we're locked in a freezer." said Latios.

"It's freezing as spamming Sheer Cold to your face." said Latias.

"Could someone get us a hot blanket? Achoo!" Latios sneezed.

Later Larvitar's eyes became swirls due to being dizzy in a whirlpool.

"Your team gets a point." said Donphan.

Then Fennekin and Mienshao were stung by Beedrills.

"Good job. You get 2 points."

"It was horrifying. I see dead people." said Fennekin, traumatized.

Next Golem knocked the porta potty over causing Sandile to scream and be covered in smelly toilet water.

"I need a shower." said Sandile.

**-000-**

"**I feel bad for everyone that they have to face their fears." said Larvitar.**

**-000-**

Shuppet came all the way down to the sky and Golem dig up Glalie.

"You guys faced your fears. Two points."

Glalie and Shuppet cheered and blushed at each other.

"What's so funny my future girlfriend?" asked Glalie, as he witnessed Shuppet giggling.

"I think it's very funny that we should be together but in reality I don't want to be ally or even friends with you.I have no reason to like you. To be honest I HATE YOU AND I WANT TO HURT YOU! So you can just die in a hole for all I care!"

"Your blushing again."

Shuppet seethed and hoisted Glalie up in the air. "I'm not! I will use a hammer to break you into little pieces of dignity that you have left and you'll never glue it back together. Now scram before I will use Will-o-wisp on you."

"Your attitude really stinks and I really don't take it too seriously. You're not a threat to me."

"What? I am so a threat to you!"

"You make me laugh. Look at you. You're just a whiny miserable bitch."

"I'm insomniac."

"I'm tired of your insomniac excuse. You must be angry for some reason."

Shuppet screamed in rage and beat up Gallie.

"You think you can beat me up? You can do better than that."

"I can beat you up a million times more!"

"Shuppet? Are you mad is because you like me and refuse to admit it?"

"I know what you're doing. It's not going to work! Your a dick."

"I understand but I really love you and only you. Besides you're not any better than I am. You just yell at people for no reason and used the cranky excuse. Also you left me to get humiliated."

"Oh come on. You deserved it and I do it again!"

"Shuppet. Look at yourself. You become whiny like which I dislike. It's a horrible disease."

Shuppet blushed uncontrollably. "I want to make myself clear. I NEVER WANTED ANYTHING TO DO WITH YOU EVER! YOU HAVE NO REDEEMING QUALITIES AT ALL! SO JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"Heh heh heh. Your blushing again."

Shuppet screamed in rage but Glalie used Ice Fang. She became frozen.

**-000-**

Celebi was walking on broken glass. She didn't enjoy it but she hasn't felt any pain at all thanks to the steel shoes.

"Wow Celebi. Your brave. Your team gets a point." said Donphan.

"You did it Celebi! I'm proud of you." said Jirachi.

"I thought I was going to fall and impale myself. Thank god of these steel shoes." said Celebi.

"What about me?" asked Tropius.

"Oh sorry. Tropius. You made it without drinking water to wash down the peanut butter in your mouth. Your team gets a point." said Donphan.

**-000-**

Meanwhile, Victini and Petilil are in a cave. They're being chased by bunch of Zubats.

"We should've brought repels." said Petilil.

"We're not supposed to." said Victini.

Then they carefully get out the cave without running into Zubats.

"You did it. Two points from your team." said Donphan.

Petilil and Victini cheered.

"Dragonite. You can come out now!"

"I could stay longer." said Dragonite.

"If you get out. Your team gets a point."

Dragonite quickly comes out of the cave.

"You did it. Congratulations Dragonite."

"Yes!"

"So did I win?" asked Ariados as she facing the wrong way.

"Yes. Your team wins a point and your going to be blind for quite a while."

"Great."

**-000-**

Mewtwo was struggling to cut the correct wires. He was afraid that the bomb will explode. Luckily, he cut the correct wire just in time before it hits to zero.

"I was afraid it might be daylight savings time or I'll be in trouble." said Mewtwo.

"At least you get a point. You got guts. said Golem.

"Thank you." Mewtwo smiled.

Later Darkrai get out of a tiny room and kissed the floor.

"Sweet freedom!"

"Darkrai. You get one point from your team."

Then Donphan started to smile evilly.

"Now. It's Ampharos turn."

"No!" Ampharos shouted.

"Yes! Prepare to get your wig shaved."

Golem turns on the razor.

"This is my beautiful curly hair. I can't let you destroy it."

Ampharos tried to run away but Golem tied her down to a chair. She tried to hop away. Donphan glued the chair to the floor so Ampharos can't go anyway.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Ampharos screamed in rage as Golem shaved her wig into a buzz cut.

"My beautiful hair! YOU'LL BE HEARING IT FROM MY LAWYERS!"

"Oh boo hoo. Who cares?" said Donphan.

**-000-**

"**I'm having a bad hair day!" said Ampharos.**

**-000-**

"The Zebstrikas win. Litleos see at the elimination ceremony." said Donphan.

"I can't believe we lost thanks to Ampharos." Jirachi complained.

Ampharos is seen having a mental breakdown.

"She kinda deserve it. She was pretty annoying." said Mew.

"Oh hi. I didn't see you there." said Jirachi.

"We haven't seen each other since we came on to the dock." said Mew.

Jirachi blushed at Mew.

"Do you know you look cute with blue eyes?"

Mew raised an eyebrow. "Are you implying that you have a crush on me?"

"Yeah. I feel really bad that you have to read all of those creepypastas."

"It's alright. It's really not that bad. I bet being afraid of electricity must've been tough."

"I know but I'm glad we faced our fears."

Mew blushed at Jirachi back.

"Well I better get going."

Then Mew kissed Jirachi on the lips causing Jirachi to blush a deeper red.

"Finally some showmance." said Donphan.

"Hey this is private!" said Jirachi.

"Whatever. You got to get to the elimination ceremony."

**-000-**

**Jirachi swoons and still blushing in the confessional. "Mew is so adorable and a great kisser."**

**-000-**

**Mew is also blushing.**

**-000-**

Later at the elimination ceremony, the Loyal Litleos try to find out who should get voted off.

"Ampharos. Would you come here?" asked Liepard.

"What is it?"

"I want you to be in my alliance."

"What?"

"You know what an alliance is right?"

"Of course I know. I'm surprised that you asked."

"Look I'm just desperate okay? So are you in or what?"

"Sure. Whatever."

"Perfect." Liepard smiled evilly.

**-000-**

"**Ampharos is going to be my personal lackey. This is going to be fun." said Liepard.**

**-000-**

"Hey Glaile. I want to talk to you." said Shuppet.

"Shuppet. I'm done with you!" said Glalie.

"What? You can't be done with me!"

"Sorry bitch. It's over."

"No we're not. You're just trolling me."

"I'm serious. The reason why I liked you is because you're not like other girls. They're all dumb, superficial and stuck ups. Admit it. All your bitterness, anger and stubbornness is all an act."

"I'm not all of those things so you can just get the f*** out of here."

"You can yell all you want but it's not going to get you nowhere in the world."

"Do you think I'm a moron or something?"

"Yes you are. Normally I'd be patient but I can't deal with this emotional rollercoaster anymore."

"You have no redeeming qualities!"

"Bitch. You should try therapy because it might save whatever scraps of redeeming qualities you have left. Oh wait you don't have any because your a bitch who doesn't know to how to show her feelings properly. I have no sympathy for you whatsoever. Good luck you selfish crank. You're going to need some bandages by the time I'm going to eliminate you. Goodbye!" Glalie angrily floats away in a huff and freeze Shuppet again.

"Wait. Aren't you going to unfreeze me?"

"After you what you did to me. No way. I'm pretty sure the sun will melt the ice away just like my broken heart."

"I'm sorry okay? I'll try to vote with you."

"Really?"

"Yes. Whatever."

**-000-**

"**Reverse psychology works every time. I knew she likes me. She just can't show it yet." said Glalie.**

**-000-**

**Shuppet is still frozen. "I can't believe he almost dump me. That stupid jerk. I hate him!" Shuppet starts to cry. "Oh what am I kidding? He's right. All the stuff he said is an act. I'm not cranky or bitter. I don't know how to show my real feelings to him because I thought he really doesn't love me back. I'm really in love with him." She started to smile and blushing a deeper red.**

**-000-**

"Okay. We got some bad news. The Bridge of shame is cancelled because of lower ratings and the producers hated it. We decided to make something different. It's called the motor boat of shame and Golem will be driving the boat. So the first person to get a chocolate chip cookie goes to."

"Celebi."

"Jirachi."

"Shuppet."

"Glalie."

"Latios."

"Latias."

"Sandile."

"Tropius."

"Larvitar."

"Keldeo."

"Ampharos and Dragonite. You're in the bottom two. Ampharos you tried to run away from your fear and Dragonite. I have no idea why your here so the last marshmallow goes to."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Ampharos."

"What? I'm eliminated! You *bleep* *bleep* *bleep* *bleep* *bleep*!" Dragonite cursed.

"Whoa. Slow down the language."

"I hope my team goes on a losing streak! Your so annoying. I'm going to miss you Sandile, Larvitar, and the twins. Goodbye!" Dragonite walked away with his tears in his eyes. He gets in the motor boat and Golem drove the boat far away.

**-000-**

"**Ha! I told Ampharos to switch the votes. I'm so smart. Even more smart than a Slowbro and other psychic pokemon. Yeah. I overheard it in the confessional you loser. I win and everyone loses. So I think I know what I'm doing." said Liepard.**

**-000-**

"**Dragonite doesn't deserve to go. It doesn't make any logical sense." said Latias.**

**-000-**

"**I'm going to miss Dragonite." said Keldeo.**

**-000-**

**So Dragonite is gone. That sucks. At least everyone got to know each other's secrets and fears. Will Shuppet ever admit that she likes Glalie? How Ampharos would survive? Will Victini make his team exciting? Find out in the chapter of Total...Pokemon...Mixed...Batch!**

**Funfact: There was originally going to be a truth or dare challenge but it was scrapped because it's been done to death already. So I decided to mix phobias and truth challenge so you'll get to know the characters a lot more. Also I want you to comment or PM me about your opinions about the characters. **

**Dragonite: Read and Review.**


	4. Camping Can Be Cruel

**AN: Sorry if I forgot to put Fennekin's secret at the last chapter. The reason for this is because she doesn't have one. So this plot includes camping, creepiness, violence, servants, romance and conflicts. So enjoy.**

**-000-**

Glalie went outside of the cottage to talk to Shuppet in private.

"Look who's crawling back to me." said Glalie.

"Shut up. You weren't really going to dump me aren't you? Your just kidding" said Shuppet.

"Yup."

"I can't believe you!"

"Well that's your own fault."

Shuppet slapped Glalie in the face.

"Don't ever mess with me again!"

Then Glalie shoved Shuppet.

"You dick! Did you just shoved me?"

"Yup. I sure did." said Glalie, giving Shuppet a bitch slap. "That's for threatening me and not admitting your true feelings. Besides do we have to go through this again?" If we keep arguing like this we might get voted off."

"You may have a point."

"Why are you being so complicated?"

"Because I don't know anymore okay?"

"You leave me with no choice. Forgive me."

Glalie grabbed Shuppet and tried to kiss her.

"Hey get away from me." said Shuppet, blushed.

"Too bad."

Glalie pinned Shuppet down so she won't escape and started kissing her. Shuppet didn't even bother to escape. She was too busy kissing him passionately.

**-000-**

"**Damn it. I had the chance to tell him how I feel but I just yelled at him again." Shuppet blushed before she slapped herself in the face.**

**-000-**

"**I knew it. She enjoyed the kiss." said Glalie.**

**-000-**

"Well. I guess your not so bad as I thought you were."

"Believe me. You're the prettiest."

"Pretty? I wouldn't say that. I mean look at me. I'm a floating bedsheet ghost and my evolution is kinda ugly. Who wants to date a pitiful plush doll anyways?"

"I'm a floating head. Does looks even matter?"

"I don't know. It's just I get really self-conscious about my looks."

"Hey you didn't yell at me."

"Your lucky that you're a great kisser."

**-000-**

Meanwhile at the cottage, the Loyal Litleos argue again.

"My hair is ruined. This is all your fault. I really need to find another wig." Ampharos whined.

"You have more wigs?" asked Jirachi.

"Yeah. Didn't you see them in the closet? My wig that Golem shaved is my favorite."

"I can't believe your still here. Dragonite doesn't deserve to go." said Latios.

"I'm sorry that I cost us the challenge. Besides Dragonite hasn't done anything useful. We had to get rid of some of the deadweight." said Ampharos.

"Bulls***! I bet that you switched the votes!" said Larvitar.

"No I didn't. I swear."

"Why can't you just get over Dragonite? He's gone so move on." said Liepard.

"F*** you." Latios cursed.

"Calm down big bro and all that Slowbros." said Latias.

**-000-**

"**Dragonite if your watching this. I'm going to avenge you!" said Latios.**

**-000-**

"Ampharos since we're friends. I want you to get me a bottle of water with room temperature." Liepard ordered.

"Fine." said Ampharos walking out of the cottage.

"What was that?" Jirachi shouted.

"What was what?" said Liepard.

"What you just did. You made Ampharos your slave!" said Latios.

"So what? I'll be able to ditch her in the merge soon so you don't have to worry about that hair obsessed dumb sheep."

"That's so uncalled for. I know Ampharos is so annoying but no one deserves to be a slave." said Latias.

"You're just jealous because I'm prettier than you."

"Oh god of the Arceus. Not this again and all that Hoopa. Isn't already bad enough as running into Horde battles at a random time?" said Latias.

"Wow. Your a complete retard." Liepard sneered.

"Don't insult my little sister!" Latias threatened, shaking his fist at Liepard.

**-000-**

"**Liepard may be a pain in the ass but it's hilarious to see her fight with the other girls. I need a DVD of this." Glalie snickers.**

**-000-**

"**Typical. I don't know why you find this hilarious. Girl fights is stupid." Shuppet mumbled to herself while shaking her head.**

**-000-**

"Hey Keldeo. Want to hear my poetry slam?" asked Sandile.

"Sure." said Keldeo.

Then Sandile puts his sunglasses, his beret and his scarf.

"This is a sad poem about Ampharos."

He played the bongos and turned the music on.

_Her hair is cut down_

_to a buzz cut._

_I lost all my dignity._

_I have no life left_

_and I'm really bald._

_I'm really ugly _

_with no wig._

_Wig please _

_come back to me._

Everyone clapped except for Liepard.

"That was deep. Your poem is really awesome." said Keldeo with his hearts in his eyes and started blushing.

Then Ampharos came back to the cottage with a bottle of water in her hand.

"Here's your water."

"Thanks." Liepard started to drink and quickly spit it out.

"This water is cold. I asked for room temperature!"

"I'm sorry!"

"That's okay." Liepard smiles as she grabbed a feet moisturizer from her bag. "I want you to massage my feet."

"What?"

"Come on. I don't got all day. My feet are dry!"

Ampharos was mumbling to herself and squeeze the moisturizer to massage Liepard's feet.

"This is just sickening." said Jirachi, trying to look away.

"It's too horrible to watch." said Celebi.

"Too bad. You're forced to watch me getting my foot massage."

Celebi and Jirachi groaned in disgust.

**-000-**

"**I think Ampharos is being Liepard's lackey and personal follower because she wants to be 'popular' and she has nothing better to do. It's so stupid. She's a wannabe little brat!" said Jirachi.**

**-000-**

Everyone was horrified to see Ampharos massaging Liepard's feet.

"Ewww. I can't believe I just did that." Ampharos whined.

"Get used to it. We have a lot to do tomorrow." Liepard smiled evilly.

Ampharos looked very nervous.

**-000-**

"**I can't believe I agreed to this. I wish she could just ditch me at the merge right now so I can get away from her." said Ampharos.**

**-000-**

"**I got even a better idea. I'm not going to ditch her at the merge. I'm taking her to the final two with me. Then I'll defeat her with my amazing skills since I'm so awesome and stuff and you should agree with me." said Liepard.**

**-000-**

Meanwhile at the Striking Zebstrika's cottage.

"I want some poison to drink." said Ariados.

"You can drink poison? Won't you get sick?" asked Petilil.

"It won't effect me. I'm part poison after all."

"We're bored. There's nothing to do." said Victini.

"We need some entertainment." said Lugia.

Meloetta started to sing.

_The time is passing slow_

_Two seconds gone by _

_It's getting a lot slower._

_The day will never end._

_The time stood still._

_There's nothing to do _

_Nothing to do._

_Nothing to do today!_

_What should we do?_

_We're stuck with boredom._

_There's nothing to do._

_Nothing to do._

_Nothing to do todaaaaaaaaay!_

"Meloetta. You got stop breaking out in song randomly." said Mew.

"I can't help it. I really have a bad singing habit." said Meloetta.

"You could get voted off if you keep this up." said Mewtwo.

Then Darkrai comforts a frightened Cresselia who was shaking and whimpering in fear. She was holding her star pattern blanket and a stuffed Bunnelby.

"Hey Cresselia? Are you alright?"

"It was the most horrifying experience I ever seen in my life. I'm going have night terrors tonight. I want my mommy!" She rocks back and forth in fetal position.

Uh Cresselia? You do know that you can prevent from having nightmares right?" said Darkrai.

"Oh yeah. I forgot. But still. I'm really frightened."

**-000-**

"**Cresselia is so cute when she's frightened and holds her stuffed Bunnelby and clings on to her blankie. Don't tell her I said that." said Darkrai.**

**-000-**

"**Sorry I was being a little childish out there. I'm just a bit scarred from the challenge." said Cresselia.**

**-000-**

"So? Are you guys still scared of your own fears?" asked Fennekin.

Some of them nodded and some of them shook their heads.

"Zubats aren't that bad. They're just annoying." said Victini.

"I know right? I'm tired of battling the same pokemon over and over again. I used up all of my moves." Petilil agreed.

"Hey. Has anybody seen Yveltal? He just right there?" asked Lugia as she looked around the room.

"I don't know where he went." said Xerenas.

"I hope he doesn't cause destruction." said Mew.

Later Yveltal came back into the cottage. He has that evil smile on his face and hid something behind his back.

"Where have you been?" asked Xerenas.

"Oh nowhere."

"What's that behind your back?" asked Mewtwo.

"Oh just Vodka and paper cups."

"What?" Mew questioned.

"Where did you get this?" asked Fennekin.

"I found it in the mess hall."

"This stuff is gross." said Petilil.

"But it's flavored."

"What in the hell were you thinking? We could get in trouble." said Mew.

"So what? I needed entertainment in this house."

"I don't know. We're not the drinking type. I think we should take a few shots." said Xerneas.

"Yeah. We need to take risks. I need to party hard." said Ariados.

"Fantastic. Let the drinking party begin." Yveltal poured each cup of vodka and gave it to his friends.

**-000-**

"**I should've got rid of the vodka earlier. It's is a bit strong and you could get drunk quickly." said Golem.**

**-000-**

A few minutes later the Zebstrikas was starting to get drunk. They were giggling senselessly.

"Best party ever." said Ariados slurring her words.

"Hey. *hic* How much vodka should I be drinking?" asked Lugia.

"You're so hot." said Yveltal, obviously drunk.

"Ugh. I'm going to be sick." Mew groaned.

"Do you have *hic* problems with *hic* being drunk? *hic*." asked Yveltal.

"I'm not drunk! I'm the soberest one in the room so how dare you?" said Petilil, sloshing a cup of vodka all over the floor.

Lugia vomits into the trash can. "Don't worry. It happens all the time."

"When I'm done with my vodka. I'm going to jump off the roof." said Victini.

"You can't leave us here you asshole." said Mewtwo.

Meloetta sang drunkley on her microphone.

"Gotta go vomit into the toilet bowl. Gotta ride on the porcelain bus. Vomit everywhere. I'll regret in the morning. I'm going to a pants party."

"Huzzah! *hic* Karaoke for the win!" said Fennekin.

Yveltal was laughing and crying hysterically. "Getting drunk is hilarious!"

"I know right? I feel so drunk now." Mienshao agreed.

Mienshao and Yveltal started to kiss under the influence.

**-000-**

**Meloetta was still singing horribly and then passed out in the confessional.**

**-000-**

Then the Striking Zebstrikas went outside to see Victini jump off the roof.

"You can do it!" Fennekin hiccuped.

"I'm the king of the roof bitches!"

Victini jumps off the roof and he falls flat on his face. He didn't bother to get up because he was drunk.

Cresselia, Darkrai and Mewtwo started to laugh uncontrollably.

"I need to go to the bathroom."

Ariados peed on the ground.

Everyone went back inside the cottage. They were stumbling and kept bumping into a wall and each other.

"Ow. There's a wall in the way." said Petilil.

"Hey you twinkle toes. Are you talking to me?" Xerenas argued in her drunken state.

"No I'm not! You stupid bitch!" Mienshao shouted.

Xerenas and Mienshao fought each other drunkenly.

Yveltal just burped in Lugia's face and started laughing.

"I can burp better." Lugia burped in Yveltal's face.

"Your breath stinks. Heh heh heh heh." Yveltal sneered before he vomits.

"I can do push ups. Watch."

Mew can't do push-ups (due to being drunk).

"One..Two..Three." Mew started to pass out. Then everyone starts to pass out as well.

**-000-**

Later in the morning, the Loyal Litleos were still tired and kept yawning. Shuppet had to wear sunglasses to protect herself from the hot weather.

"Aaaaaaahhhhhh. I feel so rested. Beauty sleep really pays off." said Liepard, stretching her legs and taking off her sleep mask.

"Oh god! What happened to you? You all look uglier than usual."

"That's because you keep us all night with your arguing." Shuppet complained.

"Shut up. It's all Ampharos fault not me!"

"Can I kill her?" asked Shuppet.

"Sadly, we can't. By the way you look sexy in those sunglasses." said Glalie.

"Don't start."

"Okay Ampharos. There's a lot of things I want you do for me." said Liepard.

"What is it?" asked Ampharos with a frightened look on her face.

"I want to tell me I'm pretty."

"When do we get to the strategic part?"

"Soon. For now, just do as I say."

**-000-**

"**What did I do to deserve this?" asked Ampharos.**

**-000-**

"**Ha ha ha ha ha! I am good. I think I'm very good at this. I should be team leader." said Liepard.**

**-000-**

"**Ampharos is right. When are you going to get to the strategic part? To be in an alliance. Your supposed to make strategies. I know you can boss them around and make them your slaves because it's a villain thing but I think you should start strategizing before you get really screwed." said Larvitar.**

**-000-**

"**Wow. Larvitar is intelligent as an Alakazam." said Latios.**

**-000-**

"Tell me I'm pretty."

"Fine." Ampharos took a deep breath. "Your evolution is so awesome and you're the prettiest on this island. Your shiny is good looking as well."

"Thank you."

"I really don't see the beauty here. Beauty is overrated." said Jirachi.

"You're just jealous because I'm pretty and you're not."

"Uh bitch. Get through your thick skull. There are a lot of pokemon that are prettier than you."

"Don't say it. I am beautiful you idiot!"

"Wow your butthurt. You can't take criticism very well."

"Don't ever insult me like that. I'm beautiful and you know it."

**-000-**

**"That bitch thinks she could just walk up to me just like that? I hate it when everyone insults me." said Liepard.**

**-000-**

"Ampharos go get your wig." Liepard demanded.

"I thought you hated my wigs." said Ampharos.

"Sadly they're growing on me and you look very ugly when you're bald to be honest. Now go get it before I gag from looking at your bald spot for so long."

"Ok then."

**-000-**

Meanwhile, the Striking Zebstrikas couldn't get out of bed. They were groaning, rubbing their heads, puking and suffering from a huge hangover.

"What happened?" asked Mewtwo.

"I don't remember." said Mew.

"Whatever we did. I feel like that I got hit by a truck." said Darkrai.

"It must've been the weather. It's hot outside." said Cresselia.

"I really don't feel too good right now."

The Zebstrikas began to puke in their own buckets.

"What happened last night?" asked Victini.

"The truth is. You guys were drunk last night. I could've lost my job because of Golem. However it did bring monstrous ratings so I forgive him." said Donphan before smiling evilly.

"I said I was sorry! I was trying to get rid of it but that destruction flying of prey got his hands on it." said Golem.

"We got drunk last night?" asked Yveltal before puking in his bucket again.

"Yes. You did. I hope you learned your lesson. Now I'm going to get rid of this stuff before the other team gets it." said Golem.

"Here's your orange juice. It will make you feel better." said Donphan.

"Thanks." Xerenas smiled.

**-000-**

Later at the campgrounds, the Loyal Litleos were waiting for an hour to see if the Striking Zebstrikas arrived. They feel a bit uncomfortable because it was hot outside.

"Why aren't they coming? It's getting a little hot outside." asked Sandile.

"Because they got a hangover. So they'll be arriving a little late." said Donphan.

The campers groaned in frustration.

Then the Striking Zebstrikas suddenly arrived. They felt lots better and is ready to go outside.

"So are you feeling lots better now?" asked Donphan.

"Yeah. The remedy for hangovers really works." said Mewtwo.

"Now I can karate chop some wood and cinder blocks." said Mienshao.

"I can't believe we got drunk last night." said Meloetta.

"Guys, I'm so sorry that I got you drunk last night." said Yveltal.

"Dude are you kidding me? That was awesome and pretty risky of you." said Victini.

"Yeah we had fun to be honest." Ariados agreed.

**-000-**

"**The truth is. I have been drunk before. I know it's shocking but it's part of my rebellious alter ego. My alter ego loves to party hard." said Ariados.**

**-000-**

Donphan pulls out a megaphone and shouts at the campers.

"ALRIGHT CAMPERS! TODAY'S CHALLENGE YOU'RE GOING TO GO SPEND ONE NIGHT IN THE WOODS! THEN YOU'LL RACE ALL THE WAY BACK TO CAMPGROUNDS. THE FIRST PERSON TO GET BACK TO THE CAMPGROUNDS WITH ALL THEIR TEAMMATES WINS!"

Golem gave the supplies to everyone. "Here's your sleeping bags, tents, allergy medicine, toilet paper, flashlights, hunting equipment, emergency kit, canned goods and water jugs! Now everyone go!"

Then everyone started running into the forest.

**-000-**

"**Spend the night in the woods? Finally a challenge that kinda suits me. Besides I like the dark." said Shuppet.**

**-000-**

"I need something good to wear." said Liepard.

"What do you mean?" asked Celebi.

"Well I'm not going out in the woods like this. I could step on something like broken glass."

Celebi gasped as she heard what Liepard say. "B-b-broken glass? Isn't already bad enough that I had repressed memories about broken glass?!"

Liepard rolled her eyes. "Oh quit whining onion fairy."

Then Ampharos carries a pair of boots. "Here's our boots."

The boots has purple with a white Stunky stripe on it. The other boots resembles Lopunny's.

"Is that Stunky's designer boots?" asked Jirachi.

"Yeah. We're going to look fabulous together while we're walking." said Liepard.

Ampharos tried to fit the Lopunny boots but couldn't. "I think it's really tight. I don't think we can fit it."

"So what? We'll stretch them to break it in. Besides I really love these boots."

"When are we going to take them off?"  
"Whenever I feel like it. So don't even bother taking yours off either."

Ampharos and Liepard still couldn't fit the boots so they pulled really hard until their feet gets in the bottom of their boots.

"Can't you believe those bitches? It's like a high school sitcom." said Jirachi.

"I can't wait to destroy them with Dazzling Beam. Heh heh heh heh." Celebi laughed deviously.

"Ooo. You sound like an evil witch. I like that. You should star in my new movie." said Jirachi.

**-000-**

Meloetta was all alone. She didn't notice that she left her teammates. She was too busy singing and humming the pokemon X and Y village music while skipping in the forest. A voice coming from the right side of the forest interrupted her.

"Uh Mel? Where are you going?" said Victini.

"Oh sorry. I wasn't paying attention." said Meloetta.

"So. Who's going to build a tent?" asked Fennekin.

"I will." Mewtwo suggested.

Then Mewtwo quickly build a tent in one minute.

"I don't want to know how you did it." said Mew.

Everyone's stomach started to growl uncontrollably.

"Damn. I'm hungry. I need some food." said Lugia.

"All we have is berries, twigs and some leaves." said Ariados.

"I'm not eating that. Those things are dangerous." said Petilil.

"I'll take it." said Ariados.

Then Yveltal pulls out a rifle from the bag and started to load it.

"Guys. I'm going hunting."

"Why?" asked Mew.

"We need some real food. I'm not going to eat those berries, twigs and s*** and besides I'm a skilled survivor so don't worry."

"Where did you get that?" asked Xerenas.

"Golem gave to us." Yveltal replied.

"That's weird. He didn't mention anything about a rifle." said Cresselia.

"He did say anything about hunting equipment right?" asked Mewtwo.

Everyone went wide eyed as Mewtwo asked that question.

"Who cares about that? We're really hungry and I don't give a flying f*** if it's cannibalism. I can't wait to cook a living corpse. Goodbye guys." Yveltal waved as he flew away.

**-000-**

"**Look. Yveltal is kind of a nice guy and all but I think he's kind of violent. He probably wants living pokemon to get brutally mauled and he's a complete carnivore." said Darkrai.**

**-000-**

Meanwhile, the Loyal Litleos was walking around in the forest.

"I think we're lost." said Jirachi.

"We're not lost." said Celebi.

"Oh yeah? Then why are walking around in circles?"

"We did?" asked Jirachi.

"Yeah. It's the same tree we passed for the eighth time." said Shuppet.

"Trevenants, Ursarings, and Phanthumps oh my!"

Celebi spotted some blueberry bush. "Ooo look blueberries."

"_Okay Shuppet. Now's the time to be nice to Glalie. I know he seems like a jerk but he's a nice guy underneath that icy heart of his."_

"Hi Glalie." Shuppet greeted.

Glalie smiled at her. "Oh hi."

"I-I-I-I wanted to say that your hockey mask is okay looking."

Glalie was confused. "What?"

"Your mask is a lot better than Yamask's. It's going to attract some hot babes."

"Thanks?"

**-000-**

"**His mask is better than Yamask's? What the hell was I thinking?" Shuppet facepalmed.**

**-000-**

"**She's adorable when she tries to flirt with me." said Glalie.**

**-000-**

"Shuppet? Is it okay if we are in a temporary alliance? Just me and you?" asked Glalie.

"Well. I don't know. If we did. We're going to be huge threats." said Shuppet.

"Don't worry. Our teammates is a bunch of idiots. We'll destroy them easily." said Glalie.

"Ugh your such a dick."

"What should we do?" asked Glalie.

"We should get rid of Liepard's alliance member. I don't think Ampharos deserves to stay over Dragonite." Shuppet replied.

"Oh I like that. Liepard is so useless without her little alliance member. She'll crack." said Glalie.

"I can't believe I agreed to this."

"Don't worry my pretty little ghost. I'm a devious asshole guy during the game but on the outside, I like to play sports with my jock buddies. You won't tell anyone about my soft side do you?"

"No. Besides I have a dark side that you don't want to see."

"That's alright. I really don't mind. Perfect is overrated."

Shuppet and Glalie blushed at each other.

"We should be going. Our teammates is going to notice we're gone." said Shuppet.

**-000-**

Yveltal is seen hiding in the bushes. He tries to keep an eye on a Stantler.

"Who likes cooked Stantler meat? Heh heh heh heh." He laughed evilly.

"So any luck?" asked Xerenas.

"Nope. Stantler is too tricky."

"I could fish Magikarps if you don't kill Stantler."

"Nah. I think Stantler tastes better than a Magikarp."

"But you never tasted a Stantler before." said Mew.

"So what? It'll be worth it."

"Are you some kind of freak?" asked Mew.

"It's part of nature. Pokemon eats pokemon."

"I know but I think it's kinda illegal to do such thing. You could go to jail." said Mewtwo.

"So? I was locked up in jail once. The criminals tried to make me their prisoner's bitch. Then I tried to break out and blow up the police station to kill all the policeman. Later the military chased me down on their helicopter and shot me with a dart on my ass. I tried to kill them but they were too strong." said Yveltal.

Everyone was even more horrified as they hear Yveltal's horrible backstory.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" asked Fennekin.

"Forget about my past. I'm just trying to help you guys. Do you guys want to starve?"

"No. But-"

"I know what I'm doing. So don't worry about me and just chillax."

**-000-**

"**Chillax? Yveltal is a sadistic sociopath. I bet he doesn't care if anyone died. Why is he like this?" said Mew.**

**-000-**

"**When I win. I'm going to blow up the island and turn it into a huge graveyard. That would be so cool because there's too many assholes on this show. Then there be blood splattered everywhere. I love blood, pain and torture." said Yveltal in sadistic glee.**

**-000-**

"**Yveltal's aura is just plain scary but I manage to know why is he like this." said Fennekin.**

**-000-**

**Donphan is seen in the confessional. "I can't let Yveltal be a sadist like me. He'll ruin my career."**

**-000-**

Later Liepard and Ampharos were walking around in the forest feeling absolutely sore from the boots.

"My feet is killing me. Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!" Liepard whined.

"You should take them off." said Ampharos.

"No. I love those boots. I'll never take them off."

"I hope that blood stains hasn't come out yet."

Then Liepard steps on something wet and brown. It revealed to be manure. She was real upset when her boots are covered in manure.

"My boots! Noooooooooooooooo!" Liepard whined as she started to cry.

Jirachi tried not snicker. "Enjoying your stinky karma?"

"I'm going to kill you."

Liepard started sinking.

"Oh god help me."

"Take off the boots." said Ampharos.

"No. I love them!" Liepard whined.

"Take them off."

"No. You can't tell me what to do."

Ampharos uses a fishing rod to get Liepard's boots back. Liepard was disgusted as she looked at her manure covered boots and gagged.

**-000-**

**"Why did I just wore the boots on the day of the challenge?"**

**-000-**

"Hey Ampharos. I want you to wash them by the lake." Liepard ordered.

"How are you going to wash them if your still wearing them?" asked Ampharos.

"I don't know. Just think of something. Also carry me. My foot is sore." Liepard replied with a bitchy tone.

Ampharos carried Liepard all the way to the lake.

**-000-**

Then Tropius, Latios, Latias, Keldeo, Larvitar and Sandile were just finishing their tent.

"We did it. We're the only ones to build this tent while everyone else is being annoying little Talonflames with Gale Wings." said Latias.

"We deserve a break." said Larvitar.

"How do you find bananas?" asked Tropius.

"I don't think you can find bananas. It's a forest, not a jungle." said Latios.

"I wish we camp in a jungle. That would be so cool." said Tropius.

**-000-**

"**Tropius is random as a Wonder Trade. I like him as diddly doodly pal." said Latias.**

**-000-**

"**I wonder if Latias likes banana creamed pie." said Tropius.**

**-000-**

Later Yveltal is seen chasing a Stantler. He tries to shoot him but Stantler kept dodging the bullets.

"DIE! YOU F***ING REINDEER PIECE OF ****! DIE!"

Stantler tries to run away from Yveltal.

"Say good night you dumb reindeer. I hope the last moments of your life has been wonderful."

"Yveltal stop!" Xerenas shouted from a distance.

"Go away! I'm hunting." said Yveltal.

"But we found some food." said Xerenas.

"No you didn't."

"Yes we did. We found some Magikarp."

"You can eat that but I'm still eating Stantler for dinner."

"Yveltal just listen to me."

"No way. I'm not going to regret for what I did. Magikarp sucks and poke meat is better."

"Why do you like poke meat this much?" asked Ariados.

"I was working at the butcher shop and I was cutting heads of Combuskens. The headless Combuskens was running around with spewing blood everywhere. Gotta love decapitation. I love eating pokemeat because it tastes so good."

Mew began to shout. "YVELTAL! JUST STOP! I HAD ENOUGH OF YOU! WHY ARE YOU SUCH A SADIST? IS THERE SOMETHING TROUBLING YOU?"

Yveltal tries to deny it. "No there's not. So leave me alone!"

**-000-**

"**If we lose, Yveltal is gone. I can't tolerate his psychopathic nature." said Mew.**

**-000-**

"**My alter ego doesn't mind violence." said Ariado.**

**-000-**

"**Don't worry guys. I'll find Yveltal's weak spot in his aura." said Fennekin.**

**-000-**

Meanwhile, the rest of the Striking Zebstrikas were just eating berries leaves and twigs.

"Damn we're on a boring streak. Nothing ever happens to us." said Victini.

"Mmmm. This is delicious but it's a bit spicy." said Petilil. She started coughing and her throat itches.

"Are you okay?" asked Darkrai.

"I'm fine. There's a tickle in my throat." Petilil coughed.

"Did you ate poison Ivy by mistake?" asked Lugia.

"Oh god."

Then Petilil's face began to swell up and red blotches appear.

"Guys? Have we been standing on poison Ivy the entire time?" asked Meloetta.

Everyone nodded.

"Oh crap."

Victini, Cresselia, Darkrai, Lugia, Petilil, Mienshao and Meloetta were itching. Their hands and faces starts to swell up and have blotchy skins.

"I need that medicine." said Mienshao.

"I'll get it." said Petilil, rummaging in the bag.

"There. Now put this ointment on."

Everyone poured ointment on themselves and went inside their tents.

**-000-**

"**Yay! I did the smartest thing ever. Who's dumb now?" said Petilil before she was distracted by a Butterfree. "Ooo look a pretty Butterfree."**

**-000-**

Later, the sky was getting dark and the Loyal Litleos are having a campfire.

"Okay. Now I'm tired of wearing it. Take them off for me please?" said Liepard.

Ampharos pulled the boots off Liepard's feet and her own feet as well.

"My feet is still sore so get me a another foot massage and Celebi give Ampharos one too." Liepard ordered.

"Why are you including me? asked Celebi.

"Because I said so onion fairy."

"I'm surprised that we haven't gotten chased by a Ursaring, Trevenant and Phantumps." said Latias.

"There are none in this forest." said Latios.

"What about Gourgiest and Pumpkaboos?" asked Jirachi.

"They only appear in Halloween." said Latios.

"No they don't. They just don't show up very often that's all." said Latias.

What the campers didn't know that Trevenant and Phantump were hiding in the bushes.

"Ooo campers for me to scare. It's time to do my job." said Trevenant.

"You're going to scare the campers?" asked Phantump.

"Yeah. It will be fun."

"Daddy. Your job is awesome!"

"Thank you. I just wanna get paid after this."

Then Trevenant and a Phantump appeared out from the bushes, scaring the campers.

"Do you dare to enter in my forest? Don't even think about escaping." said Trevenant, threatening the campers.

"Ohno! It's them! I told you they're here." said Latias.

The Loyal Litleos ran away frightened. They tried to get out of the forest but there's no way out.

"Oh great. There's no way out." said Celebi.

"Face it. You're lost in the forest. You lose! So ha!" Phantump blows a raspberry.

"You little brat!" said Liepard, trying to attack Phantump.

"Hey don't intimidate my son. We're just having a little fun." said Trevenant.

"Well stop trying to mess with us you ugly one eyed tree freak. Your son is ugly too."

Phantump stick a tongue at Liepard. "You're a mean old cat lady."

"Old? Who are you calling old?" Liepard scolded.

"I am. You're so old that you start have wrinkles and you turn grey."

"No you're wrong. I'm beautiful and young looking."

"Really? I don't see it."

Liepard screamed in frustration. "Arrrrgggggggghhhhhh!"

"Ha ha ha ha! You're stupid."

"I'm not you are."

Trevenant stops his son from arguing with Liepard. "That's enough son."

"Okay daddy." said Phantump in his cutesy voice.

**-000-**

"**I really like this when Liepard is insulted by a little kid. Maybe I should just vote her off instead." said Shuppet.**

**-000-**

"**I'm not going to let that little runt insult me like that. I'm better than that." said Liepard.**

**-000-**

"So what are you going to do to us?" asked Latios.

"I'm going to trap you in the forest." said Trevenant.

"What no? Your crazy." said Keldeo.

"No I'm not. I just love trapping pokemon in the forest just to scare you."

Then Trevenant uses shadow ball on the contestants. Phantump started to hug some trees.

"I love you my little tree."

"I can't believe we're trapped in the forest and we can't escape." said Ampharos.

"That's great! We need some suspense, darkness and a little creepiness." said Shuppet.

Ampharos turned to Shuppet. "You're weird."

Trevenant uses his ghost powers to control inanimate trees.

"My beautiful trees. Attack them." Trevenant ordered.

The inanimate trees come to life and tries to attack the campers. The campers gets chased by inanimate trees.

"Best prank ever daddy!" Phantump cheered as he clapped.

Trevenant whispers to his son."Thanks but don't tell the campers it's all a prank alright?"

"Alright daddy." Phantump nodded.

"I guess we'll have to run for the rest of the night." said Sandile.

"Oh god. My feet hurts so bad." Liepard whined.

The Litleos were running around the forest for 1 hour.

"Okay I seen enough." Trevenant use his ghost powers to make the trees inanimate again.

"So are we still trapped in the forest?" asked Larvitar.

"Until tomorrow." said Trevenant, smiling deviously.

Phantump became sleepy and falls asleep.

"Oh. It's time for me to go. It's almost past Phantump's bedtime. Come on my little tree stump."

Trevenant and Phantump left and began to disappear.

**-000-**

"**Wow. That was awesome! I liked the part when the Trevenant control the trees to attack us." said Shuppet.**

**-000-**

Then the Loyal Litleos started to fall asleep and the bonfire went out.

**-000-**

Meanwhile, the Striking Zebstrikas were still awake. They were on a bonfire eating their dinner. They were surprised to see Yveltal holding some kind of meat.

"Here's your Stantler meat." said Yveltal.

"Mmmm. This is surprisingly good." said Darkrai.

"Yeah. It's delicious." Cresselia agreed.

"I still prefer Magikarp sandwiches." said Xerenas.

"Mew? I need to tell you something. What's with you and Jirachi?" asked Mewtwo.

"I don't know. I just kissed her right out of nowhere."

"You kissed Jirachi?"

"Yeah. She's my little star."

"I didn't know you have a crush but try to get to know her first."

"Thanks Mewtwo."

**-000-**

"**I have to admit. That was pretty random of me to kiss Jirachi. Mewtwo is right. I need to get to know Jirachi first before I start a relationship." said Mew.**

**-000-**

"Let's sing campfire songs!" Meloetta suggested.

"I don't think so." said Ariados.

"Why not?"

"Because it's so lame. Let's try soft rock."

"But it doesn't fit the camping theme." said Cresselia.

"Try it. It's way better than singing corny s***."

"Alright."

**-000-**

"**They don't appreciate the uniqueness I'm trying to make for my team. Screw traditions." said Ariados, putting on her sunglasses. **

**-000- **

Ariados turns on her ipod and puts soft rock on. She was slurping on a cup of poison.

"Poison isn't good for you even if you're a poison type." said Xerenas.

"It's low calorie poison. I might get sick if I drink too much but it's all worth it." said Ariados.

**-000-**

"**Ariados is very strange. It's probably all an act so she'll be a fan favorite." said Xerenas.**

**-000-**

"What time is it?" asked Mienshao.

"It's almost 12. I think it's time to get into our tent and go to sleep." said Mewtwo.

"Good night."

Everyone said good night back and went inside their tents.

**-000-**

"**I can't believe nothing happened to us. This challenge is kinda boring." said Mienshao.**

**-000-**

Later in the morning, the weather was the same as yesterday. Everyone was just waking up and started stretching.

"CAMPERS!" Donphan shouted from the intercom. "NOW THAT YOU LEARNED TO SURVIVE IN THE WOODS, NOW IT'S TIME FOR A RACE BACK TO THE CAMPGROUNDS. ARE YOU READY?"

The campers nodded.

"ONE...TWO...THREE...GO!" Donphan blows an airhorn from the intercom causing the campers to start racing.

"It's a good thing that I don't have any legs." said Glalie.

Liepard shoves Glalie so she'll be ahead.

"Hey watch it!"

"Sorry but you deserved it!"

"Oh no you don't."

Liepard and Ampharos tried to run faster as she can but Glalie used Icy Wind so Liepard slip on ice.

"You think your slick? I'll use Fake Out so I'll flinch you."

"No!" Shuppet cried.

Glalie was about to use Ice beam but Liepard but Liepard used Fake Out on Glalie and Shuppet causing them to stop moving.

"Ha! You shouldn't outsmarted me. Ha ha ha ha!" Liepard cackled evilly. "Ampharos. Paralyze them."

Ampharos was about to paralyze Glalie and Shuppet but Glalie attacked her with Ice Beam freezing her. Shuppet was paralyzed thanks to Ampharos.

"That's what you get when your trying to stop me. Ha ha ha ha ha!" said Liepard.

"Glalie? Forget about her. Let's finish the race." said Shuppet, weakly.

"Fine." Glalie started to carry Shuppet and blushed at each other.

**-000-**

The Striking Zebstrikas get to the cliff.

"How are we going to get across from the other side?" asked Mienshao.

"Lugia and Yveltal will fly us there." said Mewtwo.

"Great idea." said Lugia.

"I hope we're not too heavy." said Victini.

"That's okay. I don't mind some broken bones in my body." said Yveltal.

"Why couldn't we teleport from there? That would be a lot quicker." asked Mew.

"Because it's no fun. Now everyone get on my back and let's take this for a test drive. Whoooooo!" Lugia cheered.

Cresselia, Darkrai, Mewtwo, Xerenas and Fennekin get on Yveltal while the rest gets on Lugia. They flew to the other side and started running again.

Later the Loyal Litleos use Latias and Latios to get across.

"Boy you're heavy. You need to work on your diets." said Liepard.

"Shut it!" Latios scolded.

"Whatever." said Liepard.

The Striking Zebstrikas and the Loyal Litleos try to outrun each other. Yveltal flew to the finish line before Latias and Latios could.

"Whooo. We did it! Gimme high five." said Lugia, giving Yveltal.

"Wow. The Striking Zebstrikas win. Sorry Loyal Litleos. You lost again. Go to the elimination ceremony." said Donphan.

"Ugh! We lost again." said Keledo.

**-000-**

Later at night the Striking Zebstrikas were relaxing in their cottage.

"Yveltal. We need to talk." said Fennekin.

"What is it?" asked Yveltal.

"There's something wrong with you."

Yveltal was still in denial. "No it isn't."

"Why are you being so psychotic yesterday?"

"Because I was hungry."

"Wrong. I observed all of your backstories. Is there a reason for your destructive behavior?"

"No there isn't. Don't worry about me okay?"

"Do you have some kind of trauma?"

"No I don't have any trauma. I was born this way. I swear."

"I think you're in denial."

"Leave me alone before I cut your throat off with my sharp knife."

"Go ahead. It'll make you feel any worse than before."

"Shut it. You're not psychic. Your a phony little bitch who's trying to mess with me." said Yveltal.

"Fennekin leave him alone. If he doesn't want to talk about his past he really doesn't." said Xerenas.

Fennekin turns off the lights. "Fine. I'm trying to help him."

**-000-**

Meanwhile, the Loyal Litleos try to discuss who to vote off.

"Who should we vote off?" asked Larvitar.

"Ampharos. She's in Liepard's alliance." said Glalie.

"They started an alliance? Already? That's a little too early for that." said Latias.

"Alliances are threats in the game. Besides Ampharos should've gotten voted off from the beginning." said Glalie.

"Why can't we just rid of Liepard? She's grating." asked Shuppet.

"Because it's more fun to see her snap when she loses her allies." Glalie smiled deviously.

"That is true. I'd like to see her fail." said Larvitar.

"So we're voting off Ampharos?" asked Latios.

"Yup."

Ampharos overhead this and went off to tell Liepard.

"Liepard. They're planning to vote me off so you'll be out of luck."

"That means I need to make more allies. I need to make them quick before you guys are gone and I'll be worthless. I can't have that. I will destroy those fuglies because I'm better than them." said Liepard.

"Who should be in our alliance?" asked Ampharos.

"The onion fairy or the dumb star chick." Liepard replied.

"Ok then."

**-000-**

"**Ha! You think your going to get rid of me? I'm a fan favorite so I bet the audience will miss me when I'm gone. Whoever tried to get vote me off. Go to hell you ****. I'm fabulous and you're not." said Liepard.**

**-000-**

"Jirachi and Celebi. I want you to vote with me."

"Why?"

"Because I said so. Now vote with me."

"If it only makes you shut up. Fine." said Celebi.

"Good."

"I think we should vote off-." Then the static appears on the screen.

"Ugh. Stupid camera. I can't get it to work." said the cameraman, banging on the camera until it fixed.

"There were go."

It cuts back to Liepard and the girls.

"Are you sure?" asked Ampharos.

"Yeah. I'm sure." said Liepard.

"Okay then." said Celebi with a worried look on her face.

**-000-**

"**Ampharos. It's time for you to go." said Glalie.**

**-000-**

"**I wanted to vote off Liepard so badly but I can't. It sucks." said Shuppet.**

**-000-**

"**Bye bye Ampharos. Don't let your hair get stuck on your way out." said Latios.**

**-000-**

**Tropius is writing the word 'banana' all over the paper. **

**-000-**

Later, the Loyal Litleos gathered around in a bonfire to wait for Donphan to announce something. Donphan is handing out cookies.

"Sandile. your safe."

"Tropius. Don't try to vote for bananas."

"Ooo. Banana cookies. My favorite." Tropius eats his banana cookie.

"Jirachi."

"Celebi."

"Larvitar."

"Latios."

"Latias."

"Glalie."

"Shuppet."

"Liepard."

"Ampharos and Keldeo."

"What? Why me?" asked Keldeo.

"I have no idea. So the last cookie goes to."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Ampharos you're staying. Keldeo. It's time for you to go."

Keldeo was about to cry. "What? I'm eliminated? I haven't done anything wrong."

"I'm going to miss you buddy." said Sandile.

Keldeo gave Sandile a goodbye kiss on the lips.

"Goodbye. Everyone."

"I hope you meet some cute guys in the future Keldeo." said Sandile.

"I will!"

Keldeo waved a tearful goodbye to his teammates and get on the motor boat of shame.

**-000-**

"**No! Keldeo wasn't supposed to go! I want Ampharos gone. I knew I should've vote off Liepard first." said Shuppet.**

**-000-**

"**Ha! I convinced everyone to vote off Keldeo. I can't stand anyone who's good looking than me! Besides it's for his own good anyways." said Liepard.**

**-000-**

"**That means I have to deal with Liepard. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Latios shouted and started crying. "Why does the good people get voted off?"**

**-000-**

**Keldeo is gone? It's all that stupid Liepard's fault! But that's very unexpected by the way. Will Shuppet and Glalie go to plan B? Will Mew get to know Jirachi a lot better? Will Yveltal stop being a sociopath? Will Liepard have more allies? Find out next time on Total...Pokemon...Mixed...Batch!**

**Keledo: Read and Review!**


End file.
